


126 days to summer

by vaulm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Greaser and Socs AU, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Outsiders AU, Past Child Abuse, Rating May Change, Slow Build, Slow Burn, based in America, caste system, illigal streetfighting, so first names, social classes, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaulm/pseuds/vaulm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi is just a normal greaser, but what happens when he is paired up with the big, bad, soc Tsukishima? How will he survive through the semester!</p>
<p>Mostly Yamaguchi-Centric but everyone has their time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wait, what?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thank you for giving this a chance! this is my first fic, but I had someone look over it for me, don't worry. All the pairings will be shown throughout the duration of this. The main pairing is TsukkiYama, but the others get their spotlight, don't worry. Anyway I hope you enjoy! I am planning this to be long, so yeah just so you know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you for giving this a chance! this is my first fic, but I had someone look over it for me, don't worry. All the pairings will be shown throughout the duration of this. The main pairing is TsukkiYama, but the others get their spotlight, don't worry. Anyway I hope you enjoy! I am planning this to be long, so yeah just so you know.

Why was his luck always so horrible? The last period until he was home free and this happened. Out of everyone in that class the teacher could have paired him with, it had to Tsukishima. The worse person to ever be paired with. I mean every other possible partner would be almost as awful since he was in honors History, and other greasers just weren’t in high end classes like this. That would leave him with all Socs. Leaving him screwed. But Tsukishima?!? The one Soc in school who had dirt on anyone who upset him, and the kid got pissed off by a lot of people too. He could bring down everyone at school, and no one can do anything about it. No one could ever get any personal details on him either. The kid had iron walls that protected him and his secrets. All the Greasers avoided him and didn’t ever give him a hard time, ever. Now I’m paired with the one person I avoid at all costs. I mean I avoid most people at all costs, but still.

the social order went with the Socs at the top and the Greasers at the bottom. The poor were called Greasers, the name had stuck since the 50’s because back then they slicked their hair back with grease, and even though it was 2000’s now and the name still stuck with much distaste to the Greasers, They were below the other half of society and they held the jobs no one wanted. This caste system only let the Greasers move up on a miracle or through marriage (also a miracle). The Socs were the other half. They had their entire life handed to them on a silver platter. In order for you to be in this part of society your family had to make 100,000$ a year collectively. In our day in age the Socs are handed that whether it’s through hard work (that barely ever happens), or under the table.

Now back to the present. “Yamaguchi Tadashi, you will be partnered up with Tsukishima Kei during this project and semester; understood? Mr.Tsukishima go sit next to your new partner.” The Teacher repeated when I asked what she had said. I could hear some the other kids whisper and giggle things like, “Oh that poor Greaser is so dead.” Thanks for pointing out the obvious. Okay, maybe this is a bad dream? Yeah it would be fantastic if I could wake up now, please. The tall, slightly irritated blonde picked up his settled belongings and sat next to me, as the teacher called out the rest of the groups.

The teacher explained that we would make a project on an important part of history. while she rambled on about the parameters of the project I studied the blonde now sitting the left of me. His posture was slumped, and his face show much disinterest for the topic at hand. Surprisingly though, the boy didn’t look as mean up close. His eyes were a golden brown, layered by black rimmed glasses, and he had short cropped blond hair that desperately tried to curl to no avail. He was kinda cute. Oh no you don’t Tadashi, just because you admire the guy, that doesn’t mean you can go full gay. I mean more than you already are. You know what I mean. And now I’m talking to myself congrats.

I turned back to the front to hear the teacher say that she would be assigning the part that we would be working on for the semester. Okay that's not that ba--Wait did she just say semester?? Okay don’t panic Tadashi. “The seat you are sitting in will also be your assigned seat for the rest of the semester, unless you cause me trouble.” Okay time to panic. Oh god I thought we were only going to sit by each other just for today’s instruction. Oh god, he is going to see my horrid note taking skills, my bad handwriting and the worst yet he will have to see me! I pride myself on being able to sit in the back and be as invisible as possible, but today I got here late and the only seats left were the ones in the middle. So my assigned seat is next to the wall corner by the pillar, surrounded by the epicenter of Socs. Oh god, oh god, oh god.

Okay try to not hyperventilate Tadashi. Maybe it’s not that bad, I mean the other Socs are blocked off by Tsukishima, and they are even scared of him. Okay so I only have to survive one of them. The most feared one, but only one of them. Think of it like a video game! Like Kenma always talking about. I mean he doesn’t talk much but still when he is talking, it’s about games. Getting off track now.

Okay! I should probably listen to the teacher now. “-gawara and Mr. Kuroo; you will have the first world war.” The two boys wrote down the dates from the board. What weird hair styles. Oh the years are on the board. That would be useful to know Tadashi, y'know, instead of paying attention to people's hair. “-r. Yaku and Ms. Yachi you will have the Great Depression leading to world war 2. I expect a thorough analysis of how the whole world was affected.” She paused to look down at her roster, “Mr. Yamaguchi and Mr. Tsukishima you two will have World War 2, to cold war.” Okay, I know quite a bit on this, yes! “Make sure you two do an extensive project on this as this subject has been taught to you the majority of your lives.” Okay maybe it won’t be as easy to do then. Oh well, I still know more then most on this, since I liked the history on the two world wars so much. The teacher called out two more groups and began to explain the parameters of the project. “This is your final grade for this semester so it won’t be due until the end. You will present your project to the class and teach them your subject for half a class period. The way you present that information and stretch it is up to you.” Great, presentation. At the end of the semester. Another thing to stress unnecessarily about till it’s over. Fantastic. “Now lets begin notes.” A series of groans echoed across the room. Then the projector simply beeped twice and turn off. Flashing a screen of ‘clean the filter’. The Teacher audibly cursed under her breath about, "Cheap shit"

Suddenly a voice spoke up next to me. “I shall make up a schedule for us to meet up and work on our project. Understood?” I turned to look at my new partner and I saw the look of disdain, daring, and otherwise boredom he was sending me. His very presence next to me almost makes me almost piss my pants and he thinks I will oppose him? Pfffft yeah right, I would rather dig my own grave. “Ye-yeah, s-sure want ever you want.” a look of quiet approval washed over the scary 6’2” soc. I am very sure I am red as a tomato and sweating a new salt lake, but hey, I lived through my first interaction. How long will I last though? Giving myself a mental smack I told myself, "Now is not the time to give up! I’m sure if you don’t upset the guy you will be just fine!” I surveyed the class of socs, and noticed that several people in the class were juniors and seniors. Very few people were sophomores like me. Well this class was meant to be taken in your 3rd and up years.

The teacher had finally given up on the projector fiasco. “Whatever, there is only 10 minutes left of class anyway.” She muttered mostly to herself. “Discuss your projects with your partner.” she announced in a rather annoyed voice. The two boys with weird hair styles from earlier slid their chairs even closer to Tsukishima and me. Oh god, oh god, oh god. Well it was a good run while it lasted Tadashi, I’m sure Daichi will hold a nice memorial for you in your honor. Pffffffttttt what honor. “Hey Tsukki!” The voice that belonged to the owner of the worst bed hair I have ever seen, dragged me out of the abyss of my spiraling imagination. “Haven’t I told you to stop calling me that, Tetsu?” Tsukishima asked aggressively without look up from his paper. I don’t think his day has gone very well. I must have paled at the realization because 'Tetsu' asked rather amusingly, “You okay man? You don’t look too good. Has Tsukki here scared you to the point of pissing your pant yet?”, “Tetsurou Leave him alone! He doesn’t need anymore added stress!” The white-haired one chided.

the White-haired one had spoken up for me? What the hell? Don’t they typically gang up on me? Yeah, that’s how I remember it. Maybe he is nice? I heard Daichi saying that a couple weren’t that bad. “Oi, Suga! I was kidding! The kid already has enough on his plate having to deal with our precious Tsukki here, isn’t that right Tsukki?” Mr. bedhead turned his sly grin to Tsukishima. Why is this soc rilling up Tsukishima? “You can go fuck right off Tetsu. I haven’t done shit. Right Yamaguchi?” They all turned their attention to me as soon as Tsukishima asked for my approval of his claim. And I thought my blush level could only reach tomato level. Boy was I wrong. “R-Right, T-Tsukki.” I stammered out. Oh shit. What did I just call him? Okay, now it’s time for me to get that shovel.

“See Tetsu, don’t scare the kid more than needed. I don’t need him dropping dead before the end of this.” Tsukishima said rather smugly. Wait I’m not dead yet? The two that were in front of me caught on to this as well. Tetsu’s look of shock started to turn into what I started to recognized as his signature grin. “Okay, Tsukki.” , “How many times do I have to remind you not to call me that. How thick-headed are you? It must be all that bed hair that is stopping your thought process.” The rise in agitation was apparent in his voice. “Tetsurou, we really have to start planning for our project come on.” Suga said while pulling on his partner’s shirt to drag the troublemaker back to do work, until we all heard a loud ripping sound. Suga immediately stopped pulling. “You absolute brute! This was my favorite shirt!” He added a little bit quieter, “No wonder that Sawamura you like doesn’t pay attention to you.” Suga whipped around and seethed “Excuse me?” the deadly aura that surrounded him made all of us whimper, even Tsukki!

Wait, Sawamura? Daichi? No way. “E-Excuse me, but are you talking about Sawamura Daichi?” I asked timidly. Suga’s murderous aura dissipated slightly at my question. He hesitantly replied, “Yes, why?” I decided to help Suga, since he had been nothing but nice to me so far. “O-Oh, well I’m his adopted brother.” Suga’s face drained of color when I said this fact. “Oh, d-don’t worry I would never dream of telling him that you like him! I-I just know that maybe you should maybe give up on him?” Suga motioned for me to explain. “Well I mean he already likes someone. That would really suck if you continued to like him when he doesn’t like you back. I mean every time we come home and we are alone he always goes on about this ‘Koushi’.” I finally looked up at his face, and he was in pure disbelief. “I-I m-mean, I’ve never met him, and if you know him please don’t tell him about Daichi; but Daichi always talks so highly of him. He is always going on about how great he is, or-or how pretty he is, or even how much he loves this person. I mean he keeps telling that ‘Koushi’ would never go for a greaser like himself, But I think if he was apparently so great he wouldn’t care about the dumb social order.” I muttered the last part in disdain mostly to myself. I looked up at Suga he was crying silent tears. I started to panic. I looked at the others for help in my panic and they were just grinning at me, I looked back up at Suga and he was smiling? And crying?

“Yamaguchi right?” I nodded still hyperventilating slightly, and Suga continued. “I don’t think I properly introduced myself, my name is Koushi Sugawara.” I paled when he said his full name. Oh god, I just told the person that Daichi is romantically in love with that he loved him. Daichi is going to kill me. I'm a dead man walking. I was very surprised when Suga hugged me. “Thank you so much!” Suga released me just as the bell rang. The two older class men walked over to their seats and began to pack up. What? Does that mean that Suga loves him too? I mean I knew that he liked him, but does he love him? Did I just get my brother a date?

I was still very much in shock when Tsukki tapped me on the shoulder. “Do you want to go to the library today, to work?” , “Huh? Uh, yeah s-sure?” I answered dumbly. Get your shit together, Tadashi! After I put away my notes from the class I got up to join Tsukki by the door. When I walked up to him he started to walk towards the exit of the school. “Wait up Tsukki! I need to tell my family I will be late home!” I yelled after him, while briskly walking to him. Tsukki stopped and turned around waiting for me to catch up. After I texted Daichi telling him the situation. I walked up to the teen waiting patiently, before he began to walk off again this time me right on his heels. Once we got out of the school I began to notice that we weren’t going in the right direction. “Tsukki! The library is in the other way, where are we going?”  
“I want my shortcake of course.” He stated as if it were obvious. What? Why does this boy want cake? No, more importantly why doesn’t he stop me from calling him ‘Tsukki’? When we reached the small sweets shop, I don't think I have ever seen a grown teenager so happy. 

Tsukki may have tried to cover his enthusiasm, but I could clearly see how much couldn't wait to get his cake. "Ah! Hello Kei, the usual?" the owner said as she came out from the back of the shop. She was an elderly lady, with a sweet face to match her shop. "Yes, please. Yamaguchi do you want anything?" Tsukki asked. "Oh I don't want to be a bother." Tsukki gave me a look that made me change my mind rather quickly. "Red velvet please?" the lady placed the boxed cake slices on the counter, and Tsukki paid. "The library should let us eat in peace." Tsukki muttered. Maybe he isn’t as scary as I thought, maybe last class wasn’t too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will updated weekly! I will tell you if I will be late (probably during finals). Have a good day fellow trash!
> 
> -Also P.S. The use of the last name is out of respect, normal friends call each other by first names, except Testu wants to be an ass to Kei. And Suga prefers to be called Suga by his friends, except Daichi. He's special. ( ◞･౪･)  
> -Also P.S.S. I will never add the 'underage' warning because if anything happens, they will both be almost the same age and 16+. I will add the tags and I will warn you in the notes before that chapter if it makes you uncomfortable.


	2. nightmares are made of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens during the night, should stay in night. Simple as that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding the street fighting element here. This element will be presented heavily throughout the story. People die, but none of the main characters will die, so don't worry. Also there will be OCs in the story but they are really minor characters, they are just plot pushers, so don't worry about that either.

There is a place that both Greasers and Socs know about. This place is a sanctum for both social classes. This place is the street. 

It’s not even on a street, it’s under it, and it’s illegal. The higher ups turn a blind eye to it due to them enjoying the Street’s pleasantries as well. Some even fund the main people who run the place. This place is for dangerous ex-cons or just normal people. The thing is that, no one knows who you are. The first time you go in, it draws you in. It’s like a watering hole for the dying. The first time turns into the second time, and so on. When you first enter, whether you’ve been there before or not, you have to put on a mask. The first time you enter, you sign a contract stating to never reveal anyone else’s identity without their consent. It’s a big rule, and it has a big punishment for those that break it. 

The street is equipped with a club section and a bar, this is where the Street earns the majority of its money. They don’t card people so people who are below the drinking age come here for that very reason. All in all the scene draws you in, and you keep coming back. 

The ‘Chiclets’ are the people who are trying it out for the first time. The ‘Breakers’ are the people who go so often that they are the ones to show people around, not the staff. The ‘fighters’ are just what they sound like. They are the main attraction. they can customize the mask they have to wear in the street, and they get free drinks. Every regular fight they win earns them a point. These points can be transferred into money. Every point is equal to 1,000 dollars. The more points you earn the more you customize your mask to make it unique to you, and those that wish to, can wear better gear to protect themselves, such as something akin to brass knuckles, or bandages to protect your knuckles. So it is in your best interest to gain points, because typically someone will always have an advantage in armor over you. 

Gladiator battles are something of their own caliber down here. With every Gladiator battle won, you earn 5 points. The reason for this is because in Gladiator battles the crowd picks the decision whether it’s to the death or not. Typically they are to the death, and they are messy, gory deaths filled with screams of agony. Those that die in these battles have their mask displayed on the hall of fame, and their name on a memorial. The battles are far and few between because of the death toll, but there is sometimes when a fighter challenges another fighter to one because they hold a grudge, or just because they want to. They are advertised and they have a set date. The more people that enter the happier the higher ups are, and guts make good business, apparently.

I am fighter, and I’m actually really good. I have earned 102 points so far which has put me in the 3rd position from the top. I have won 13 gladiator fights, and 37 regular fights, putting me at 102 points. There is a leaderboard of all the fighters aliases. A fighter’s alias is what people address each other as in the Street. The top four are known as the ‘horseman’. They just always have been called that since the beginning of the street. The 2nd from the top is war. He is only 2nd to death. All of the top four’s aliases were immediately changed to the names of the biblical apocalypse horsemen when they entered the top four. Death may seem really scary but once you actually talk to her she is really nice, and a little on the reserved side. I know her outside of the street and she knows me. Her name is kiyoko Shimizu and she is a born greaser, but her beauty makes even socs look over that fact rather fast. We have known each other ever since I was 5, and she’s like a sister to me. She even lives with my family.

We got into the trouble known as the street when I was 10, and when she was 11. She had been there before, but only once. We are the only people that know about each other. Daichi doesn’t even know I go to the street. All the money I earn goes to my adoptive parents in secret. They don’t know where it comes from all they know is that the sender (me) sends their love and respect in the form of an envelope with a small note, and cash.

Me and War actually get along nicely. We are close friends that occasionally help each other out when need be. War doesn’t know who I am outside of the street and I don’t know him. We just work really well together. He started at the same time as me. We seem to be about the same age but I don’t know, really. At first we were enemies, but once we got in the ring together, we knew each other's moves, and we were almost equal. 

I was challenged to my first Gladiator battle when I was 10. I nearly died, the guy choose to go against me just so he could rack up points. During Gladiator battles both people have actual weapons. I was just a kid that just barely started their fighting career. The only weapon I could handle at the time was a staff so I picked the closest thing, a Spear. All weapons are allowed in Gladiator fights except any type of gun. I started to lose consciousness in the middle of the fight, I just couldn’t land any more hits. I was bleeding heavily from a wound on my mid-section. The guy pinned me down and put his short blade close to my throat. The crowd was cheering for my death. His mask covered his lower face, it had an image painted on the front. The image was of a sick smile that was all teeth. I had nightmares for months afterwards about that mask. I heard the announcer say “Does anyone want to help this poor boy out? No? Okay time fo-” , “I’ll go in.” I looked up and I saw war standing on the side of the ring. Back then his alias was ‘black crow’. Him coming into that fight, saved me. That was his first real fight that was life risking and he was victorious, but I wouldn’t really know though because I blacked out from blood loss when he first stepped into the ring. Ever since that day I had new founded respect for my friend. I have long since repaid him for what he did for me that day. 

War is above me by one place only because he has more points than me, with a staggering 131 points. War was known for fighting mostly Gladiator battles, and he is vicious. He has fought and won, 23 gladiator battles and 16 regular ones, including the one he helped me in. Since he doesn’t really fight ‘regular’ battles he just comes to the street to hang out with me before I fight. I don’t like gladiator battles because I don’t like taking other people's lives with my hands. In a regular battle there are rules, just not many. The first rule is that you cannot use weapons in this battle, only plated knuckles. And the second, also the last, rule is that the win is decided when the opponent is incapacitated.

A General rule for the street is that you must never make someone reveal themselves, if you do it is punishable by death. That rule can be enforced by anyone, and anywhere. All these rules are on the paper you sign when you come in to get your mask and gear.

Back to the matter at hand. When me and Tsukki finished up at the library, I went home to get ready. Kiyoko was going to have a fight tonight, and I wanted to be there to see her kick some 300 pound man’s ass. Once I got home I changed into breezy clothes that would be easy to change out of.

I left the house at about 8pm and began to take the hidden shortcut to the Street. I walked into the small coffee shop that had a backdoor that led people down to the arena. I walked up the sweet old man that manned the register with his wife, and said the password for fighters only. When I have off days I try and stop by to get some coffee from here, so the owners know me by name now. Once I made my way down the well treaded path to the arena, I was stopped by Alina. She is a burley woman well into her thirties. She is the bodyguard that knows everyone, and though she might seem a bit intimidating she is rather nice and motherly. Once she led me into the room to get me ready. 

she said“Welcome back Tadashi! Have you been good?” , “Thanks Alina, and yes of course I have. How is the family?” I asked more out of habit than anything. “Rambunctious, and noisy. Those two are going to put me in an early grave.” she chuckled at the last bit to herself. She handed me my mask, the sweatpants I wear, my voice modifier, my arm bracers, and a rubber band. I didn’t need my knuckle bandages since i wasn’t fighting tonight. Every fighter has their own gear, that you keep in a locker that Alina handles. Once I stripped myself down to my boxers I handed over my clothes to Alina. 

There was once a time that I was embarrassed, but nowadays I don’t see any point to be embarrassed. Alina is a single mother to two twin sons. I actually babysit them time from time. They are sweet kids, a little on the wild side, but sweet. The six years I have been here has made me quite comfortable with the staff, and I now see Alina as a second mother, so changing in front of her is about as embarrassing as changing in front of your mom. After I pulled on my sweat pants I pulled my hair into a small ponytail, and put the small voice modifier in my mouth. The voice modifier doesn’t change my voice dramatically, just by an octave or two. It also fits like a mouth guard, and it works like one in the ring. I snapped on my bracers, and I finally put on my mask. The mask looked like a white crow with no eyes. The glass that covers my eyes is tempered and is a one way mirror. A wicked, curved beak covers my nose and some of my mouth to protect me from any damaging face blows. All male fighters wore black sweatpants with no shirts, and female fighters wore black sweatpants akin to the male’s, and a black sports bra that was high up and tight to the skin. The clothing is a way for people to recognise that the person was a fighter.

Once I was finished getting ready, I asked Alina if War was here already. “He is right inside. He seems to be in a rather good mood today.” She said rather amusingly. “Ah, I will keep that in mind. Thank you Alina!” I said as I started to head into the Arena. The cold concrete that chilled my feet as I padded along pretty much became a second home for me in the past 6 years. When I entered into the Arena I saw a very familiar sight. Tall pillars stood next to walls about 20 feet high. The boxing ring held two fighters ready to square off. About 20 feet away from the boxing ring was a huge rubber mat blocked off by strong glass walls. That was where all Gladiator battles were fought. On the right side of the boxing ring was where the bar is. People were already starting to come in. Faces adorned by plain white masquerade masks started to crowd the boxing ring to watch the two fighters go at each other. At the bar sat War. clad in sweatpants, bracers, and a mask that covers his lower face. His mask was made out of a fine leather with metal caging making the shaping of a crow’s beak. The metal extended from jaw joint to jaw joint. His hair was blond with charcoal black tips. He had his back turned to me, and he was talking to the bartender Rusty. I began to walked over and Rusty gave me a warm smile. I brought my finger to my lips and signaled him to keep quiet about my presence. I was feeling good with Alina’s information and I wanted to scare my long time friend.

“So, you excited for Death’s fight?” I asked right next to his ear. He must not of noticed me because he jumped a little when I said that. Yes success! Plus I didn’t get punched! “Tsk, who wouldn’t be. I mean she isn’t number 1 for just nothing. Sit down and stop hovering over me.” War huffed in annoyance. I was about to say something teasing about him jumping when he interrupted me before I could. “-And before you say something stupid, let me remind you that; No you did not scare me, and no you cannot have the rest of my drink.” , “Tsk! I have simple pleasures in life War! And two of them are teasing you, and stealing your things!” I replied in fake annoyance. “Just, sit down you goofball.” War chuckled quietly. Even though we don’t know each other outside of the street, He probably knows more about me than most of my friends, and the same goes in the other direction. I know so much about War, his hobby of drawing, His favorite food, that he prefers shows that tragedies, I know about his past, and even the reason why he fights. 

We know quite a bit about each other. That is probably part of the reason why we have never told each other our real identities. The fact that he knows so much kind of scares me, but I probably wouldn’t mind knowing him outside of the street. He is probably some kid that acts high and mighty.

I was in the middle of sucking down my orange juice since I don’t drink a lot of alcohol, (because I’m a little bitch according to Famine) when an announcement came over the intercom stating that death’s fight is going to begin soon, effectively cutting off the soft music. Kiyoko prefered there to be no music when she fought. If your rank is higher than your opponent then you get to pick what plays during the fight. “Well let’s go claim our spots before Famine does something stupid again.” War spoke after the announcement ended. “Lead the way, Captain.” I said sarcastically while saluted to him. He chuckled lightly at my actions. I pride myself on being able to bring a laugh out of the big, bad War. 

We walked over to the ring. Once we got up to the side where we stand, Famine was already there. The spot has the best view point for us and our heights. “Hey Pestilence, and War!” Famine yelled when we were about 5 feet from him. War muttered something about unnecessarily loud people. Famine’s mask covered this upper face and looked akin to a metal lion mask. The silvery hair that puffed out the sides to make up a little mane. He was at least 6’5” and he had piercing green eyes. Famine was below me but he was almost as skillful as me, he was a natural fighter. He had 76 points, he has won 10 gladiator fights, and 26 regular fights. He started about 4 years ago. He has a rather goofy demeanor on top of his seemingly deadly statistics. “Hello Famine, Save our spots this time?” I asked amusingly. The boy never changed. “Yeah of course! Come! Come!” He replied back exuberantly, while motioning us to stand next him. 

As we moved to our rightful spots the lights dimmed and the stage lights turned to the ring. A man came out of the shadows and began talking into the mic. “Hello My dear guests! My, what a fantastic specimen we have in store for you tonight!” A small girl had come to stand beside me, it was obvious it was her first time in the street. “What type of specimen..” she said to herself. I leaned down to her level and whispered, “They are talking about a fight. One of the two is a top fighter, she is currently ranked number 1.” The girl looked up at me like it was her first time noticing me. “A girl?”, She asked in wonder. I made a noise of confirmation and looked back up to see Kiyoko come out in all her glory. It was a regular fight, but that didn’t mean her opponent would live through this. Kiyoko was ruthless when it came to fighting, and she was notorious for kills in even regular fights. The ‘horsemen’ may have been forced to change their aliases but we lived up to our names. All of us were formidable. Kiyoko’s opponent came out and he was rather large. He stood at 6 to 7 inches taller than her, and looked triple her weight. Kiyoko looked sleek as ever. She had her mask on that looked akin to the punisher symbol. The teeth of her mask reached her chin and it was made out of a strong metal alloy. She wore a thick black sports bra, arm bracers with plated knuckles, and sweatpants with her hair pulled back.

The girl beside me let out a sound of awe at the two opponents in the ring. She tried to make herself bigger so she could see above the people in front of us. “Do you want to get on my shoulders? We are rather far from the front.” I said to the girl. The girl must have been 12 at most. She looked up at me with hope in her eyes, and said “..You would do that for me?” I hummed a sound of confirmation as I crouched down and she climbed on my shoulders. “Hang on though, and don’t pull on my mask, okay?” She placed her hands on the top of my head and got situated. I stood up with her on my shoulders and I looked over to War and Famine to see if they saw the whole thing, hopefully not.

Unfortunately they both saw. War looked like he was about to start laughing at me and Famine looked confused as ever. “Always a sucker for the kids, huh, pestilence?” War asked teasingly. “Oh shut it!” I huffed. The bell rang and the guy rushed forward trying to catch Kiyoko by surprise. He underestimated her fighting experience. That rookie mistake will cost him his life if he isn’t careful. She easily side stepped him and brought a right hook into his stomach making him stop in his tracks and double over. The punch didn’t look very powerful, but Kiyoko knew pressure points like no one else. She easily brought a left hook into the right side of his face. The guy was sent into the rubber ropes surrounding the ring. Kiyoko stood patiently waiting for him to get up. The girl on my shoulders was positively ecstatic over the fact that Kiyoko dealt with her opponent so quickly. The crowd by the guy was yelling at him to stay down. The idiot didn’t listen. He began to get up, and trying to regain his balance. Kiyoko calmly walked up to the male and delivered a harsh blow to the stomach that left him coughing. He passed out seconds later. The crowd went wild for the ‘Queen’ of street fighting upholding her title of ‘unopposed’. She went under the ropes, and began making her way over to us.

The girl was so busy gushing to me about how cool she was, she didn’t even see Kiyoko walking over. “Hello Death, couldn’t make the fight last a little longer than three blows?” War teased. The girl on my shoulders was probably gaping like a fish out of water. Kiyoko took notice of the girl on my shoulders. “Who is this cutie?” she asked me quietly. “I don’t know. She couldn’t see your match, and you know how I am.” I replied while looking up. Kiyoko actually really liked kids. Kiyoko was a lesbian so her having kids of her own was unlikely and unwanted for her. The girl the hurriedly asked me to put her down. When I bent down to let her off, she practically jumped when I was close enough to the ground nearly making me fall.

“You’re so cool!!!” the girl exclaimed while bouncing up and down. I couldn’t stop the smile that came across my features at the girl’s compliment to Kiyoko. The girl continued to babble to a very flustered Kiyoko. “How are you so good with kids?” War asked me quietly from behind. I turned around to him. “I have always liked kids! When I get older I want to adopt one.” I said cheerily. “Why adoption though?” War questioned. The one thing we never talked about was our sexualities. The topic was always awkward, and embarrassing. So we typically steered clear of the topic. I looked off to the side in embarrassment. “Well, I’m kind of, sort of, really gay. So I couldn’t have proper children of my own, unless me and my partner had a surrogate mother of some kind, but I don’t really want that? adoption would be better in my opinion.” My words growing quieter with every passing syllable. He said after some thought, “Hmm, I’m demisexual so I would probably prefer to adopt, but only if I had a capable partner. I’m no good with kids, they find me intimidating and scary.” I laughed a bit and said, “ You aren’t in the least bit terrifying to me, the only thing is that you can be a rude asshole most of the time.” I laughed a little too hard at my description. “Hey! I’m not an asshole! I’m just truthful.” He replied hotly. “Sure, you keep telling yourself that. Just remember that just because you’re telling the truth it doesn’t mean you’re not an asshole.” He huffed in fake annoyance at my antics. He turned around with his arms crossed to add to the effect, letting me see the beautiful tattoo that he got a month ago. I hadn’t gotten around to seeing the fine details just yet. 

It was a deer skull with hybrid roses blooming from the antlers that reached his shoulder blades. What looked like black ink flowed from the eye sockets and the nose. The black fluid followed the contours down to drip off the skull. I reached out and tentatively touching the place where the base of the antlers were. War jumped when I touched him at first, but then relaxed. “What are you doing, Pestilence?” War said with a dignified huff. “Sorry, I just hadn’t see the fine details in your tattoo.” I said while tracing the pattern slowly, he gave a bit of a shiver when I continued before he swatted my hand away. I pouted at him when he turned around. War was undeniably attractive, you have to be blind not see this fact. He was built and well toned from all the fighting he does, and he had the scars to prove it too. “Who designed it?” I asked him with genuine curiosity. “I designed it myself. I wanted it to be something that mattered to me.” War replied with slight fondness. I gaped at him. The amount of details alone were incredible. They were intricate but not so much that they will look like a mess later in his life. “Wow, I mean I knew you were an artist war, but...wow.” I praised unconsciously. A small smile formed across the tall boy’s lips at the genuine compliment. We stood in comfortable silence watching Famine trying to get the small girl from earlier to notice him. Kiyoko just stood back snickering behind her hand as the girl deliberately ignored Famine. “Oh come on! Can’t I please give you a piggyback ride? You let Pestilence give you one! Come on! You would be so much taller, since you’re so short!” The girl turned around quickly. “Only if you promise not to drop me.” the small girl said giving in to the tall fighter. Famine practically jumped at the prospect of finally hauling the child around. “Yes, of course!” He kneeled down and the girl climbed onto his back. Once she was situated he jumped up and started to walk off with the small girl secured to his back. We were left seeing a tall boy jogging around with a small girl smiling on his back. The hilarity of the sight was interrupted by a crackling speaker.

“Pestilence please come to the ring. Pestilence you are being challenged.” the interruption ceased with a crackle. I sighed, muttered to myself about my time being wasted and began to make my way to the ring. As I got to the side I saw a big man standing next to the spokesperson. I climbed under the ropes, as I got past the rubber ropes I leaned against them in feigned indifference. What type of fight was this person asking for. the man smiled at me and said, “My, you aren’t very big are you?” I replied back with practiced patience. “I’m big enough to know this is a waste of time. Are you going to get on with it or not?” I was just as known as War was for riling up potential opponents. He did it first and overtime I gained his sharp tongue after watching him practice it for years.

The man scowled at my sharp wit against his barely passable attempt to get me angry. “Yeah, I’m challenging you to a Gladiator battle.” It was a good thing he couldn’t see my eyes because he would’ve see them widen with shock. All of the gladiator battles I fought were during the summer. If I got hurt, which was inevitable, and if my parents asked, I could say I was just being clumsy, and no one else would see them, but school was a different matter. I couldn’t hide away in my room during school, and my knuckles always suffered the worst. Gladiator battles were brutal and no matter who came out you got at least some war scars from it. A lot of people at school saw me like this, so they were to see me with injuries similar to pestilence it wouldn’t be too hard for them to put two and two together. “When?” Is all I asked. Please god let it be on a weekend. I never worried anymore if I would come out alive. If you wanted to survive through these, you had to go in thinking you were going to win. “Wednesday, this week. At 9:30pm.” Shit! That is in two days. Now I could possibly say no, but as soon as I became a horseman I forked over that power. Being part of the top 4 made you an icon. You no longer could say no to fights. I just count my blessings most people become scared of you when you earn the title.

The arena was deadly silent as they awaited my answer, as if they don’t already know it. “Fine.” I said. I barely heard the screams of excitement as I made my way back to the others. It’s times like this that I am glad that people can’t see my eyes, because they would be able to see the dread in them. Even if I made it out of the ring then that would mean I would’ve had to kill yet another person, and I would have to lie to my family once again. Kiyoko typically helped cover for me since she knew about what happened. When I walked back to the rest War silently grabbed my hand. He knew how much I hated these fights. I just leaned into his gentle touch and said nothing more for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote Yamaguchi as kind of more confidant in this chapter because he would be more confidant. I mean no one, but Kiyoko knows who he is. Also he is in an environment which he is comfortable in and he is rather powerful in this environment. So, so sorry if he is ooc in your opinion, that’s just the way I think he would act in this situation.


	3. help me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi has a regular school day, with forgetting schedules, and interacting with scary dad figures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit late than I anticipated. I had a whole bunch of things that I'm getting sorted out. Anyway enjoy! this with probably be the one of the last regular school day chapters!

The morning rays streamed through my thin curtains as a blaring alarm went off right beside my ear. I groaned as I turned off the alarm and started to snuggle up again wishing for more sleep. “Tadashi you better be getting up.” I heard Kiyoko say off handedly as she passed by my closed bedroom door. Kiyoko began living with us when her mother died 3 years ago. She contributes the same way I do except her little note says, thank you for everything. I groaned again at her comment, and tried to go back to sleep. I heard the door open and a deep voice say, “Tadashi if you don’t get up in 10 seconds I will drag you to school as you are.” Oh Daichi, why must you be so cruel to me. I groaned yet again and rolled out of my blanket burrito. I accidently rolled too far and ended up on the floor in pain. Oh, it is definitely too early for this.

“Tadashi, you better be up!” I heard Daichi yell from the kitchen. Well, shit. I got up and pulled out a black shirt with a small pride heart on each sleeve from my closet. Eh, sure. I pulled out a pair of black jeans and pulled them on at the last second before Daichi came into my room looking for my death certificate for being late. I grabbed my socks and my pair of okay-ish tennis shoes. They aren’t falling apart just yet, but they are getting there. We rushed out of the house and into Daichi’s car. After we arrived at school we found the rest our small group and began to talk about the prospect for the rest of the day. 

Yuu Nishinoya is a short, and I mean short, teenager with more energy than a power plant and a knack for causing trouble. His hair added about 4 inches to his short stature and a streak in the front was bleached blond. 

His Boyfriend is Asahi Azumane, a tall, scary looking man that could probably never even hurt a spec of dust. He has shoulder length hair that he puts up in a tight bun. Asahi was the definition of opposite from his boyfriend. Yuu was energetic , he caused all kinds of trouble, and he had a short fuse. While Asahi is very kind, timid, easily scared, and he was very patient. This dynamic of opposites is part of the reason that they worked so well together. They were both upperclassmen to me. Yuu being a junior and Asahi being a senior.

Ryuusuke Tanaka is Yuu’s best friend. We call him ryuu for short. Him and Yuu are two peas in a pod and they have only been best friends ever since freshman year. The two of them get into the max amount of trouble they can before Daichi gets them. The junior is a medium height with a shaved head. He is quite vulgar but we have long gotten used to the baldie’s loud mouth.

Shouyou Hinata is a Sophomore like me. He was the only one in our rag tag group that is my age. He is still older than me though. I don’t mind, I practically grew up with all of them so the age difference was no matter to me. Shou was short, but not as short as Yuu. Shouyou was nothing but orange fluff, and pure energy. He also had a short fuse with those outside of the group, but he has good intentions, I mean I don’t trust socs either. He is good hearted and a close friend of mine. 

Kenma Kozume is a shy Junior. He is extremely smart, he just doesn’t apply himself to school. He is a huge video game enthusiast. Every spare penny he has goes to his video game collection. If he has his way he will become a game developer. His hair looks like japanese pudding due to the fact that he bleached every bit of his hair but the roots. He apparently did this because he did not want to take the effort and bleach his roots. He is basically a humanized cat.

Last is Keiji Akaashi. He is a quiet, well mannered, drop dead gorgeous, Junior. His beauty is well known, and he often has people confessing to him on a regular basis, even if he is a greaser. Keiji and Kenma get along very well and are very close due to their reclusive nature, and being in the same year. The one thing that people don’t typically know about Keiji is that he loves owls. The boy is obsessed with them, they are his favorite animal. Keiji is the only one besides me, Daichi, and Kiyoko to be in honors classes. The others either don’t care for school, just plain don’t get the material, or are too busy to be bothered with high level classes. Socs pick on this well known fact of the Greaser community. It isn’t like all socs are smart though. Several are in lower classes because they lack the performance needed.

I looked at my schedule to remind myself where I had to go. When the warning bell rang me and Daichi began to walk to the only class we shared together. Then Suga showed up. “Daichi, can I talk to you? In private?” We had a couple of minutes to spare before we were deemed late. “Uh-uh s-sure Koushi.” Daichi replied back shakely. Just as they began to walk off to a secluded corner Suga turned around and mouthed ‘thank you’ and winked at me. I laughed to myself at the prospect Daichi getting the biggest surprise in his life. Daichi had been talking to me about Suga since his Freshman year. So I was happy for my lovestruck brother finally being asked out from ‘the love of his life’ as he called Suga. I began to walk to class when I heard a loud “Of course!” come from what sounded like a flustered Suga. I smiled to myself, and yet again began to class.

Daichi barely made it to class on time. He looked like a mess. He quickly sat down next to me smiling the dorkiest grin ever. “So I take it the ‘talk’ went well?” I asked in amusement. “Yes, yes it did.” he replied happily. Our class in Honors English went surprisingly fast. Usually the second day of school after winter break is bogged down with work. The teacher was obviously not ready for school to be back either. The teacher gave taught some notes, and gave us an assignment that could easily be done in class. When I finished I had about 10 minutes left of first block. I pulled out a book to pass the time until Daichi was done.

“So, Koushi asked me out.” Daichi told me quietly. ”Really? I’m happy for you Daichi.” I said while looking up at my brother. “Yeah, He asked if we could go out on a date! Oh, Tadashi! He was so cute Blushing. I just couldn’t believe he asked me out!” Daichi began to ramble on about his cute friend/ unofficial boyfriend. “What are you going to tell the group?” I asked him after he was finished rambling. “That me and him are probably going to start officially dating in the near future.” Daichi replied like I asked the stupidest question in existence. He didn’t think it through, did he? I thought grimly. “Daichi but the group doesn’t like Socs. Suga is a Soc.” I pointed out with seriousness. Daichi thought before he spoke and said, “I don’t care. They are always complaining about the social order so they have no room for grievances against our relationship. Also I have faith in our Family that they will be supportive.” The determination in his voice reminded me of the role that Daichi played in our ragtag ‘family’.

Daichi acted more like a dad in our group and when he had to reign in us ‘kids’ it was downright terrifying. I know From what I saw yesterday with Suga it looked like he plays the same role with his friends. They are going to be a downright terrifying couple. They will back each other like a damn married couple. Oh, boy. Yuu and Ryuu are in for a world of pain. If they thought of one ‘dad’ in our group was bad, wait until they see Suga. I shuddered in memory of Suga’s dark, murderous, aura.

 

The Teacher finally announced that whatever we didn’t finish was for homework. With his announcement people began packing up. I pulled out my schedule again. Damn my horrid memory. As the bell rung I pulled my backpack on and walked out of class. Daichi said goodbye to me and we parted ways. I have about 10 minutes until next class, but I typically get there early. I went to go meet up with Keiji at our usual spot. When I got there he was patiently waiting for me. “Hey Keiji! Ready for next block?” He replied cooly “Not particularly. Are you Tadashi?” I cheekily replied “Same. Shall we go now?” Keiji took forever to call us by our first names, he is just so proper and polite. He is very nice and he typically has a look of indifference on his face. There is just that owl obsession of his. He kind of resembles one too. Owls have always been his weakness, and everyone in the group knows it. We all find it adoring when we get him owl things. 

 

We got to our class interrupted and took our seats at the back. “So how was your day yesterday?” Keiji asked me while we were waiting for class to begin. “It was okay, But guess what? I got paired up with Tsukishima for a semester project.” I said. “Oh, I feel bad for you. Try to be careful Tadashi.” Uncharacteristic worry creeped into his usually monotone voice. “Oh, don’t worry Keiji! He is actually kind of nice? He isn’t as terrifying as I thought, and he bought me cake!” I said hurriedly. I didn’t want them to worry about me. I could take care of myself, and I won’t bother him, so I’m good, I think. “Okay, just be careful Tadashi, he is known for being hard on people.” He warned. “I know, I will. Don’t worry Keiji, I will be okay.” I replied back. We talked for a bit after until the bell rang to begin class.

The class I had with Keiji was AP Math II. Keiji had no time to take the class in his sophomore year. So he was stuck with me taking the class in his junior year. The teacher was strict. Yesterday she didn’t have enough time to assign us homework, due to her presenting notes and guidelines for the entire class. Today she made sure to assign us the homework from yesterday and some of the homework she intended to assign yesterday. All in all we ended up with 60 algebra problems by the end of class. “Oh there is so much homework.” I muttered to myself. “There is nothing we can do, we will just make sure that we get it done in a timely matter.” Keiji articulated. “I guess.” I said grimly. The bell rung a minute later. Keiji said goodbye once we entered the hallway where we had to split apart. 

My next class was Chemistry and I had no one that I knew in that class. The class was the only one that I had that wasn’t honors. I was pretty proud that I was in so many honors classes. My parents were proud of all of us. They always were going on about how great all of us were. Or how proud they were of us. It felt pretty good to make them so happy. The Chemistry class that I have wasn’t doing anything today. Our class had a substitute today due to the teacher having a family emergency. So the kids took advantage and did nothing for the hour and half of class. My next class was History. Will Tsukki finally drop his front and be finally be the scary Soc he is made out to be? I thought to myself, while doing the paper that the teacher had left the class to do while they were out.

When the bell rung for us to go to next block Everyone got up and became more rowdy than they already were. I heard the papers of their assignments, that they didn’t do, crumple up and be thrown away. Dumbasses, at least I won’t be part of it. I walked out of class thinking about the idiotic class I was in when I bumped into someone. When I looked up It was Tsukki in in all his glory, glasses and all. Wait, isn’t he supposed to go the same way as I am? “T-tsukki, a-aren’t you supposed to be g-going the same way as I am?” I asked timidly. “Yamaguchi, you do realize that our class is in the other direction, right?” He replied factually. Shit! Damn my horrible memory of numbers! “Come on, we don’t want to be late to class.” Tsukki said effectively cutting off my thoughts. He lead us to our class in silence. We got there in time and sat down in our seats. Tetsu was late and the teacher called him out for it. “Mr Kuroo you are late, why is that?” The Teacher said coldly. “Sorry, I just caught up with a friend.” Oh! So his last name is Kuroo? I guess I should call him that instead of ‘Tetsu’. The teacher began notes after she told the class that she would go over the entire world history that she was to teach, meaning she would go over our topics of our projects. 

The school had gotten enough money from the board of education, courtesy the angry parents complaining about the school’s resources, to get the students some laptops to work on. Suga leaned over from his seat beside Tsukki and whispered something in Tsukki’s ear. I heard Tsukki whisper, “I don’t know Suga. I will do my best.” Suga didn’t bother him anymore after that. After we had finished the notes from the day, the teacher passed out work for us. We had about an hour left of class. “I will help you start creating an outline for your project. I want the outline turned in by next wednesday. You will have a little over a week to finish it.” Tsukki brought out the notes that me and him took the day before. The teacher came around and starting helping others. Me and tsukki began to form our outline so we could get just tips from the teacher when she comes around. 

We worked on the outline for the rest of class. Me and Tsukki managed to come up with 10 slides of notes and points of importance. We only had about 5 more slides left but we didn’t finish in class. “Tsukki are we going to the library today?” I asked just after the bell rang. We were both packing up our bags when I asked this. “Sure, I’m going there to do other homework, but if you want to tag along, I don’t mind.” Tsukki acknowledged. Was he inviting me to study with him? I internally died from happiness at the thought of the scary Soc actually not hating me. “Yes! I would like that, but only if I’m not an inconvenience!” I cheerly replied. “Well let’s go then.” Tsukki replied. Just as we started to walk out the classroom someone pulled my arm back gently. I turned around and I saw a very flustered Suga. 

“Are you okay Suga?” I asked. “Um, yeah better than okay, actually, But um, what does your brother like?” He stuttered out. “Oh! For your date, right?” I inquired. “How did you know about that?” Suga worried. “Daichi is in my first block, so the block after you asked him out. You did realized that he was walking with me when you dragged him off, right?” How come he thinks that I wouldn’t know? All daichi talk about to me is Suga. “Oh yeah… Well, does he like anything in particular that could be for a date?” Suga asked. I thought about it then I remembered that Daichi’s dream about his ideal date with the white haired boy was to go to this great pasta place that we used to go to. “Well, there is this great ‘hole in the wall’ italian restaurant by our house. He always rambled on about taking you there.” I said slightly thinking of something else to help the flustered teen. “Oh yeah! Let him pay, it’s a pride thing with Daichi.” I said finally. “Oh? I am so going to pay for him.” Suga said darkly. Okay, he is definitely scarier than I thought. “Okay, that is for you and him to debate.” I said while throwing my hands up.

After Suga quizzed me a bit more before me and Tsukki walked to his cake shop, (again, why? I do not know.) and to the library so we could do our homework together. Yeah no doubt about it, Tsukki is definitely nicer than people make him out to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just needed to give background to people and give an idea whats happening in this universe.


	4. See? not so bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi struggles with everyday school life, but maybe it isn't so bad? Well school might not be horrid, but during the night shit gets real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there is a rather graphic scene, and death, so yeah. I'm going to start to live up to that M rating from now on. :D I hope you enjoy, it's still kind of fluffy though.

That night after I finished my homework at the library I went home. I would not got to the Street tonight. Me and war made a strange tradition when we were young, that the night before a gladiator fight we would stay at home with our families. The tradition has held fast, and we still do it to this day. The day had not been that bad for the second day. I expected worse to be honest, for example the Socs typically pick up their bullying towards me on that second day. I fell asleep that night overthinking why people hadn’t pulled the usual shit that they pulled on me.

The thing is that I could easily take on people that try to get physical with me, but outside of the Street, I am kind of a coward. I have a good reason! people might recognize my fighting style as the same as Pestilence, thus exposing me, and more than likely killing me. The reason for the secrecy of identity was because if one’s identity was revealed then people that, that person may have angered in the Street because they beat them in a fight, or they beat their friend in a fight, could be targeted outside of the Street, where there were no rules or regulations to follow. When the people who created the Street realized this they made secrecy their top rule, to protect those that frequented the Street.

The next morning when my alarm went off I groaned and proceeded to pull the same morning routine as I always did on school mornings. I have never been a morning person. I am that person that can sleep anywhere, and at anytime. If I can sleep in I will stay up until early morning hours and sleep until mid afternoon. During the summer my sleeping schedule is total crap and my circadian cycle is in, like, Australia. It’s bad, but it’s also fantastic. Daichi doesn’t think so though. Daichi is my older adoptive brother, but he kind of acts like my parent at times. Our parents are working just to support the three of us and it is hard work. They both work 2-3 jobs, just so that we don’t have to work. They were the reason that I became a fighter.

I took the job so that I could ease the financial weight a little bit. I knew when I became a fighter that I wasn’t that good yet, but I also knew that I was small and fast. If I could outlast my opponent then the easier it would be to take them down. That strategy didn’t last that long, because people picked up on it. War began his career as a fighter around the same time as I did. The only thing was that he knew more about fighting than I did. War took pity on me one day and he began to teach me basics and I began to take people down easier. Me and War were kind of at odds when we first met. At first I thought he was really cool with all of his knowledge. I quickly learned that the boy had a short temper, but it wasn’t the physical abusive way that he took his anger out, no, he emotionally abused. 

I began to notice this when he would get a little snippy with me after a particularly bad day. War was never really very cruel with me, he just was a bit awkward with conversations. I really noticed his bad habit when a girl upset him greatly by pointing out a wound on his back. War had a heavily scarred back and even now he is sensitive about it. The girl pointed this out to be snooty but she got more of a response than she bargained for. War grew eerily quiet, and then he started saying every bad thing that he could point out about the older girl. War was a bit taller than the girl even though she was older. War had always been rather tall for his age. When the girl began crying at the abuse that War was dishing at her, I grabbed his arm and yanked him away from the scene. I told him that treating people like that was unacceptable, (yes I used that word, since I had recently learned it.) War threw it back at me saying that she deserved it and he wasn’t going to go back on the words that he meant. That caused a bit of a rift between us, but that was quickly repaired when he took my place in the gladiator battle.

War is still bad with his temper and how he deals with it, but he is getting better. He has never done to me what he has done to others. It is like I am one of the only people that he will not be excruciatingly mean to. It is partly because we mutually respect one another, and because I am one of his only friends in the Street. That was even mutual. I didn’t have a lot of friends in the Street, except for the staff and the other horsemen I was friendless. I was actually really scared of the other people there. Most people would find that extremely surprising but the people who were friends with me in the Street knew this fact very well. 

By the time that Daichi dragged me to the cursed hell known as school, it was almost time for first block to begin. Daichi scowled at me for making us later than typical again. Kiyoko looked just as dead tired as I felt. Kiyoko wasn’t as lucky as me on the second day, because she got a lot of homework, from each class. It looked like she got very little sleep doing said homework. 

Yuu and Ryuu told Kiyoko her, her daily compliment. Even though Kiyoko was hella lesbian, and Yuu had a boyfriend, they never stopped telling her how much of a goddess she looked like everyday. They were like her royal guard dogs and it was kind of funny. To me at least. She indulged them in letting them deal with hapless boys that tried to flirt with her. Kiyoko was more than capable to deal with boys that tried to push themselves on her. Kiyoko let them deal with the boys because even though she never said it she did care for the two idiots. Kiyoko was like a silent mother, and no one seemed to notice except me and Keiji. Keiji was very perceptive. So much so that it scares us time from time. Keiji was a quick thinker and he was very intelligent. The quiet owl lover was very dangerous when tampered with.

The day drew on painfully slowly. The teachers that spared me yesterday were relentless today. I had lunch during third period. The class was interrupted by a bell every day so we could have lunch and come back to finish off the lesson. I sat down next to Shouyou and apparently a new friend of his. Shouyou introduced me to him, apparently his name was Tobio Kageyama, and apparently ‘they WEREN’T friends!’ as Shouyou so eloquently put it. The two of them only knew each other in their class, so they stuck together during lunch, and I could tell that Shouyou felt bad for his ‘not’ friend, not knowing anyone at lunch. I also learned that Kageyama was a Soc. Which was surprising, most Socs know each other, so Kageyama shouldn’t be as lonely as Shouyou claims. Kageyama himself was pretty quiet and he looked like he ate a lemon the entire time, but he wasn’t all that bad, actually. Kageyama only broke his silence to insult Shouyou time from time. “Dumbass Hinata, I didn’t say that!”, or “I did not fail that badly, Dumbass Hinata! You did worse!” His favorite name to call Shouyou was you guessed it, ‘Dumbass Hinata’. The two of them fought over the smallest things. I would find it endearing if I wasn’t caught up in the middle of it. The two of them apparently knew each other from Elementary school, and now they were stuck being project partners. After lunch I was left drained of life, after having to deal with the bickering boys. The two of them kept throwing me in the mix, to solve their stupid fights.

The rest of third block sped by and so did Fourth. Tsukki asked if I wanted to hang out with him after school again. I said yes and we began to walk out of the school. “Do you want to eat something different than cake today?” Tsukki asked without looking back at me. Why would he be asking me? “I don’t really care! Whatever is fine with you, Tsukki!” I answered back. Over the past three day I have learned many things about Kei Tsukishima; One, he is actually very nice, but he doesn’t talk much, plus he looks scary; two, he has a lot of pride, and he refuses to let me pay for myself when we get cake after school; and three, the people closest to him are very kind, if not a bit scary. Kuroo isn’t that bad, he just tends to tease people, also I found out that he is a huge chemistry nerd.

I was going over my chemistry worksheet in fourth block when we were doing nothing yesterday, when out of the blue, Kuroo appeared over my shoulder and started pointing out minor flaws in my equations. When I asked him how he knew the information so well he replied with, “I just love chemistry.” and then started showing me his favorite memes, So the scary Soc was indeed a nerd/meme lord?, (he called himself that?), that was not harmful at all by what I can see.

Suga on the other hand was scary, and I found out, by Tsukki, that he indeed played a dad role in his group too. So my suspicions were correct, and that means that my assumption of him and Daichi being terrifying together was very likely correct also. Suga was sweet, but I learned that he could be harmful if provoked properly. 

Tsukki scoffed at my answer to his previous question. “What do you like to eat Yamaguchi?” He rephrased his question. Oh? “Um, I like fries..?” I replied uncertainly. Tsukki nodded and began walking off, seemingly making up his mind. What was that all about? I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I hadn’t noticed that we weren’t heading to the cake shop. I didn’t gather my surrounding until Tsukki had led us to the place he had in mind. We were standing outside of a Wendy’s. “The french fries here are pretty good, that is if you want to go here?” I actually really liked Wendy's. The chicken nuggets are really good, also their sea salt fries are delicious. “Yeah, this is fine with me Tsukki. Thank you!” I said enthusiastically. He got a bit flustered by my actions and led us inside.

We ate, and talked about nothing for almost an hour and a half. Well, I talked and he listened. We didn’t have time to do homework, so after we finished up at Wendy’s we split ways and began walking to our respective homes. We live on the opposite sides of town due to our difference in class. While I was walking back I began thinking about the fight that I was going to participate in. 

Gladiator fights were tough and though there was a clear winner due to the life or death situation, the winner was still beaten up, wounded, and barely left standing. The fights were with weapons, and people were even more vicious due to the death factor. I had my fair share of these fights, and they never get easier for me to handle with. It got easier to predict the way people would react in a panicked state, but the emotional toll was always heavy on me. At the end of every fight, if the other died (one of the only two ways that the fight could end, but again it depended on the crowd’s decision.), the referee would step in and pull off their mask to show people who they were. This was the only time that secrecy was revealed without consent. Once the referee finished this task there would be a moment of silence and people in black suits with black medical masks would show up with a stretcher and they would take the body away to prepare the service for the family.

The overall thing may be respectful but it is gruesome and it shows people's true nature. I have trouble trusting people since I have seen people cheer for my death, and have had people go after my throat. I would not say that I am better than those people, but I am numb to those primal instincts in the ring, I know they will get me killed, yet I still participate and kill with vigor. Gladiator battles make me sick to my stomach. Only the other horsemen know this, War especially. To be honest I am very much dreading tonight.

After I left home a few hours later I started on usual routine. I walked through the coffee shop, gave the password, made my way down to Alina, made small talk, but less than usual, got dressed, but I put on my knuckle wraps, and made my way inside. I still had time so I sat down next to War at the bar. I didn’t drink anything nor say anything. War knew my reasoning, he didn’t blame me though, he knows how much it effects me. I just leaned against his shoulder as he softly stroked my knee in attempt to make me feel better. His soft movements calmed my panicking mind a little bit. I always appreciated what he did for me, I guess it’s the reason I loved him. I knew that he probably didn’t like me romantically I did, but being near him, and having him take care of me like this never failed to calm my mind.

Softly the music stopped and the announcer began stating that ‘something big was tonight’ and I got up and began to make my way to the glassed in slab of rubber, but not going in yet. The other guy was standing next to me, I took time to look at him. He was wearing the standard gear with a metal mask. A woman came up to us and told us to pick up our weapons. the case that held all the weapons was labeled in places. Certain weapons were only used by certain people. I was one of those people. My weapon was a sturdy Fauchard spear. It had a long staff that could be used for vaulting, and blunt attacks, the staff was tapered off at the end with a wicked blade that could be used for slicing and piercing. My spear was made for me to be able to handle with ease, and precision.

My opponent had picked up twin daggers. We both walked in and the referee explained what was going to happen. After the explanation that I have heard too many times was over we stepped to opposite sides of the ring. The match lasted until someone was dead or passed out, it depends on the crowd tonight. I don’t count that the crowd with give me reprieve and let me only knock him out. 

The bell rang and the man rushed towards me, he expected to use his size against me. I stepped to the side and brought the dull end of my spear to his gut horizontally forcing him back abruptly. The man did not seem phased so when he regained his balance he charged again but this time he ducked under my stab. As if by luck He dragged his dagger across my chest. He was aiming for lower but miscalculated. I twisted my spear around and brought the butt end down to the back of his skull bringing him down behind me. I turned around and clutched my side, breathing harshly through excruciating pain.

He stood up clearly disorientated and stumbled around a bit before he attempted to launch another attack. I hear the screams of the crowd yelling ‘Death! Death!’ and my heart pounding in my ears. I twisted out of the way of his half assed attack last second, and kicked him in the side, hard. He landed on the floor with a loud thump barely audible above the loud crowd. I flipped my spear around so the sharp end was pointed down towards the grounded man. I clutched my side, willing the pain to go away. I stabbed the man’s hand to make him release his dominate dagger. The man cried out harshly in reaction. He kicked out his leg unexpectedly causing me to fall. He jammed his remaining dagger into the back of my leg. I cried out as I ripped my leg away from his reach and knocked his dagger away. I pressed the sharp blade against his throat. It became apparent to me that he didn’t plan to live this, but to injure me? Why, would someone who was obviously skilled, do this? 

The announcer walked around the boundaries asking if anyone was going to take the poor man’s place, of course no one replied to that. This was over quicker than expected, I thought to myself. The announcer asked the crowd what the fate of the man I had beneath me should be. The crowd almost unanimously yelled for death. The announcer looked at me, smirked and pointed his thumb downwards. I began to look away from the man I was about to kill, I began to drag the blade. I almost hadn’t heard him when he said “He is coming out to get his sons and wife back. My master is comi-” His warning ended in a gurgle of blood. The dead man’s last words bounced around my head. I was shocked. No way he couldn’t have been. The blood seeped around my blade and fingers without my noticing. I jumped off of the man as soon as I realized this. I backed up until I hit the wall. Unfortunately I didn’t miss the the sickening smile that still spread across his face. I dropped my blade feeling suddenly sick.

I couldn’t hear the crowd, the light piano music that calmed me down, or anything. The glass popped open letting me out. I began limping slightly towards War. I got up to him and motioned him to follow me. I walked into the bathrooms with War hot on my heels. I walked up to a sink put the majority of my weight on it to help ease my leg pain, and began scrubbing the drying blood off my hands. “Gonna tell me why you asked me to follow you?” War said leaning up against the stalls. 

I took a moment to collect my thoughts. How do I tell him that the most dangerous person he knows is out of prison and looking for us. I guess it’s best to not sugarcoat it. “War, Your father is out of prison.” I said finally without looking up from my hands.

The silence afterwards was deafening. Wars voice came out soft and strangled. “...what did you just say?” I didn’t repeat myself. I hadn’t heard his voice in such a way for a very long time. It broke my heart to hear the strongest person I knew break like that with so few words. I finally looked up and saw War looked like was going starting to cry, or freak out, I don’t know which. I initially freaked out, and began to rush to his side, until my forgotten leg wound caught up with me. I cried out as my weight shifted to my right leg and I fell. Then my other wound began acting up as well. One injury made it near impossible to walk the other made it near impossible to breath. Great, how dandy. War snapped out of his thoughts when I fell. He rushed over to me mumbling something I couldn’t hear. “Damn, so you were stabbed here.” he said to himself as he groped around the back of leg, causing me to cry out. “Roll over.” he commanded. I gently shifted so I was no longer sitting on the cold concrete but laying on it.

I felt War gingerly pull up my pant leg to inspect my wound. My wound was on the back of my thigh, around mid way down on my right leg. I hissed in pain when he began to press a cold, wet paper to the wound to clean it. “It isn’t too deep, but it is still in need of stitches.” War said half to me, and the other half to himself. He suddenly commanded me to back over. I complied and as soon as I did, I regretted it. War picked me up bridal style to take me to the medical part to get treated. I squeaked unattractively, and told him to put me down, and that I could walk by myself. War had the audacity to laugh at me slightly. I noticed in my pain muddled mind that War looked paler than usual.

When we reached the medical part of the Street, War set me down on a cot to be treated. He stood by the door, watching as I was treated. Apparently the dagger had been stabbed at an awkward angle so it went all the way through but not the way my opponent wanted it to. It was plunged in a sideways angle so it missed any important arteries and such. The nurse working stitched up my leg and then began on my side injury. With bandages and medical tape plastering my wounds I could finally get up.

War helped me out of the medical part and back to our small group. They were all fretting over me and my injuries but I said I would be fine in a little bit. I left out the part where I now had 17 stitched now in place in my leg, but hey, it’ll be fine. Nothing to worry about. No worries, I’ll be fine at school, hopefully. War lectured me to make sure I change the gauze and take good care of my stitches. Then I began to get my stuff together and leave for my home.

Just as I was pulling on my nightwear I remembered that I never got to ask if War was alright. I quickly texted my concerns to my masked friend, who then told me to shut up and stop worrying about him. War knew that if there was any problems with this new development he could come to me. The goodnight text I got from him put me at ease and I fell into a pain medication induced sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! sorry I'm a bit late, again, my online class is kicking my ass. Next week I should be on time though.


	5. Regret? maybe not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> secrets come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated!!! I had so much stuff going on but now i'm out of school so I should be updating regularly. So I have a POV change in here, you will know when that is because I labeled it, like a good bean :3. P.s, my friend is making fun of me while i'm writing this, because I made you guys wait.

When I woke up the next morning I vaguely felt pain shooting through me, thank god for those painkillers last night, but they weren’t going to last much longer. I fully woke up when I rolled over to turn off my alarm. The pain was so severe that I couldn’t pull my usual morning routine. Though I was still quite sluggish. I looked at my hands and noticed I barely took any damage to them. The one area I was worried about and it was barely touched. Just my luck, I thought bitterly. Daichi started yelling for me to get up shortly after my realization. I reached over to nightstand to grab the bottle of pills labeled ‘pain relief’, so I could actually make it through the day. The medication doesn’t really start to kick in until about 30 minutes after you take it. So this was going to be interesting. I groaned in pain when I rolled off my bed to begin getting ready. My vision swam for a minute before I righted myself. I already knew today was going to a long day.

I was getting ready when my adoptive mom barged into my room. “Honey! I’m going to home early today, I’m going to be leaving for work soon though! I just wanted to tell you and let you know that I will be cooking tonight, so come straight home after school, Daichi told that these past couple of days you have been hanging out with someone after school, so forego that today, Okay? Have a good day sweetie! Love you!” and just like that she ran out again. Thank god she didn’t notice my bandages, I wasn’t in the mood to lie just yet.

Daichi and Kiyoko made small talk on our ride to school as I sat in the back and listened offhandedly. I stopped listening until I heard Kiyoko turn around and ask me something. “Sorry say that again?” I asked. “How are your wounds?” Kiyoko asked worriedly. Daichi interjected, “What wounds? How did you get hurt Tadashi?” Oh boy, why Kiyoko? Why do you ask these things this early? “He fell down, landed on some rocks, and ruffed himself up quite a bit. I treated his wounds but I just want to check on him.” Kiyoko stated, lying easily. She is both inadvertently a demon, and a damn saint. “Yes, I’m fine. I took some pain medication this morning so I’m still rather sore.” I answered. Daichi looked like he wanted to laugh but he didn’t. In our group i’m known for being clumsy. To be truthful, I am a huge klutz, but i’m working on it. Not really, I still fall on my face periodically. It’s a damn miracle I don’t knock myself out in the ring.

The beginning of the school day was okay. The pain medication began to take affect. The pain was bearable, and the only thing I was doing was slightly limping. I was fine until the break before chemistry. The assholes who pick on me decided that today was the best day to start picking on me again. Don’t they ever tire of me? I mean I hate my body enough as it is. Great, I currently am surrounded by asshole Socs and it looks like they don’t want to just spit venomous words at me. A huge soc senior sneered at me, “I saw you were limping Freckles, did that preppy prick Tsukishima finally realize how worthless and pathetic you are? Did he drop you like a sack of potatoes and beat you up?”. Well, shit. They know I have a bad leg. I don’t care how good of a fighter you are, people play dirty in fights, so get ready to give up if you have wounds my size. A smaller soc, a junior, came behind me and kicked my bad leg, and lucky him, he hit my thigh. The pain medication lessened the pain but it still hurt like a son of a bitch. I groaned loudly as I fell to the ground, and the wound undoubtedly reopened. It hurt so bad, It felt like the guy had stabbed me again, but this time I wasn’t fighting back. The kids that typically walk by without any qualms heard my pained groaning and began to look at the group of bullies with curiosity, and concern.

My vision began to fade as the pain coming through my wound doubled as the same kid dug his fingers in, all while telling me to ‘shut up, you’re bring attention to us!’. Apparently, those pain meds are not meant for stab wounds being reopened. The noise around me, turned white as the pressure increased, the edges of my vision turned black. Then all at once the pressure was gone. I blearily looked up from my slouched position near the ground and saw two people standing above me. One was holding the small kid up by his collar. As the one tall man dropped the kid I barely realized the other ones ran off. I turned back to my saviors and saw that both of them were crouching by me, One of them was Tsukki, and the other one was Suga. I gave them a small smile, and tried to get up to properly greet them and reassure them when I fell back down. Their faces were the last thing I saw as the black abyss known as unconsciousness, overtook me. 

Kei Tsukishima POV:

This damn idiot. Why did he even come to school today with his wounds? The fucking idiot was stabbed and he still came to school? I was holding him bridal style to avoid his wounds walking to the damn nurse station because the same fuckheads I warned to never touch him decided to go against what I warned and touched him. Those idiots are dead meat.. The kid can take down several men without a problem, but he is too sweet, or idiotic, to hurt the people who degrade him constantly at school. Suga opened the door to the nurse's office so we could take the unconscious boy to the empty cot. The nurse was of course out for her lunch break, but then again the nurse was never in. I placed him on his stomach and Suga got to work. 

Suga was training to be a doctor. His career choice began when his dad wanted him to take over the family hospital, but Suga really did like the prospect of being a doctor. Taking over the family business wasn’t something he dreaded, he looked forward to it. I watched from behind to see how Yamaguchi was doing. The scrawny idiot had opened up his wound had done quite a number on it. The stitches were torn, and he was bleeding profusely. I ran around the office grabbing the items Suga asked for.

I had known for quite sometime that Yamaguchi was Pestilence. I had found out when he gave me his number almost a year ago. A close friend of mine had a project with Yamaguchi before that, and he had showed me in excitement when he got the number from the shy boy. He was excited due to him never really getting phone numbers from people other than from people in our group. When Pestilence gave me his number, I had recalled the incident with my friend from before. After I confirmed that it really was his number, I put it together who Pestilence really was. I was never more grateful for my photographic memory.

I was doubtful at first, but after months of over analyzing the similarities, I realized that Pestilence was truly Tadashi Yamaguchi. I had thought of telling him that it was me who was War, but I chickened out every time. To be honest I was scared of what his reaction would be. I had told him things that my own mother doesn’t know. In reality I was being a coward, and I knew it, but I had also fallen in love with my masked friend a very long time ago. I had begun to like him when I first met him. He was tenacious, and he always praised me for some reason. I had recently gotten away from my abusive father when I met him, so someone treating me like the sun felt wonderful. When we had gotten into a fight we were distant towards one another, and I hated it. So when he was about to be killed I stepped in, I had to. I thought he would have yelled at me for interfering, but he was just thankful. From that moment onward I knew I was fucked. 

When Suga finished restitching Yamaguchi’s wounds he got up from his chair, and began to pack up his things. “Kei, i’m going to go to class. I expect to see you and Tadashi in fourth block.” and with that he walked out. The bell to signal the beginning of third block was almost 30 minutes ago, at least. Well it looks like i’m missing third block. I sat down by the still passed out Yamaguchi. He must have been still groggy from the sleeping pills the med tent gave him. I laid my head down on the cot and just analysed my friend/partner. How bad would it be if he found out? I pondered useless questions for a long time until I accidentally fell asleep to Tadashi’s gentle breathing.

Tadashi Yamaguchi POV: 

I woke up the shrill of a bell. What the fuck? Where am I? I recalled the past events and realized I was on my stomach, and that my knife wound wasn’t all that painful. I looked over to my right side and realised that Tsukki was asleep by me. I made him wait for me! I checked my watch and saw that 3rd block just ended. I didn’t have much time to get up and go to history. I was also quite hungry, since I missed lunch. I don’t want to wake up Tsukki because he looked so comfortable, and cute? I woke him about two minutes later of me staring at his sleeping face. When the blonde woke up, I laughed slightly at the imprints of where his glasses were smushed into his brow bone. I promptly shut up when he glared at me. 

After he cleaned, and righted his glasses he helped me get up. When I got up I felt pain shoot through me, and an ugly thought emerged at the remembrance of its presence. Tsukki fixed my wound, didn’t he? Did he know? Then I remembered that Suga was there too, fuck! I reached back and ran my finger over the wound on the back of my thigh, my sweatpants that I threw on were dried with blood, but it wasn’t fresh. Him or Suga really did fix my wound. I thanked whatever god there was that my sweatpants were black, then started to freak out. “Yamaguchi, don’t worry. I knew about you being Pestilence for a while.” Tsukki may have been trying to calm me down, but he just proved my suspicion and made me freak out completely.

Oh god. Now the one person who is known for holding secrets over people knows my deepest secret, and if to make it worse not only just he found out, Suga may now know too. Oh god, I feel like i’m going to be sick. Blonde hair and black glasses came into my view. “Are you okay, Yamaguchi?”, no I wasn’t okay, and I felt like I was going to throw up. He sat me back down when he saw my breathing speed up. I curled into myself even he sat me down. He crouched in front of me and told me to take deep breaths. I tried to keep my mind off of my impending doom. He stayed in front of me and made sure I took slow breaths all while he softly stroked my knee. He got up and sat on the cot next to me when the late bell rung. We sat in silence until my breathing and my initial terror subsided. Tsukki softly mumbled something. “What did you say, tsukki?” I asked timidly. I was still scared but I was trying not to freak out and cause us to be later to class than we already were. The late bell rang about two minutes ago, so we were late to fourth block. “I’ll tell you when we get another quiet moment. Let’s go to class. Suga is going to have my ass as it is for being this late already.” Tsukki slightly mumbled. 

We ended up being about five minutes late to class. Suga lightly smacked the grumbling blonde when we passed his desk. Normally I would slightly giggle at their interactions, but I was still reeling from Tsukki revealing that he knew! I had no idea what I was going to do. I was so scared, Was Tsukki going to use it against me? Did I hurt him in the arena? Did I hurt a friend of his in the arena? How did he find out? The only other person that knows is Kiyoko. She would never tell anyone, so I knew she was out. How the fuck did Kei Tsukishima find out? I couldn’t pay attention to the lesson with all the thoughts bouncing around my head. I was just staring at the powerpoint the teacher was presenting and not absorbing a single thing.

I heard someone ripping paper and I turned to see Tsukki had ripped a part off of his note-taking paper, and was writing something on it. When he finished he slid it over to my desk. His impassive face not giving anything away. I turned to look down at the note, and I fully expected to see a threat, but it read: ‘Are you okay? I’m sorry if I scared you..’ There was no threat, and no intention to hurt me like I had expected, he was concerned. I realized that Tsukki had been nothing but nice to me this whole week, and it was unfair of me to think that he had ill intentions. I turned the paper over and wrote, ‘I’m a little spooked, but may I ask how you knew?’. I slid the paper back over, and saw his eyes widen slightly before he went to tearing another part off of his sheet and writing a response. He slid the paper back over and it said, ‘I will tell you later, do you want to hang out later so I can explain it?’ I stared at his response and I grew nervous. I turned to look back up at the board before answering, I knew this was a risky move, but it had to be done. I hope mom won’t mind. I also knew I would probably regret this. ‘My mom has a rare off day this afternoon so I have to go home. Do you want to come over, we can talk when dinner is being made?’. Tsukki read the note and looked rather surprised before writing back a quick response of ‘Would that be okay? I don’t want to intrude.’ I just looked at him and gave him an uneasy smile and a shaky thumbs up.

When the bell rung Tsukki got up at the same time as me and walked in front of me when we walked out of the classroom. He blurted out “To reiterate I would love to, if your family would have me.” When I looked up at him, there was the tiniest hint of a smile on his face with a bit of a blush. Armagedion must be happening, and I was obviously wrong about him blackmailing, i’m obviously going to die from how a 6’2” teenager can be cute. “Yeah, let me call Daichi first!” I said with the biggest smile I could muster up to cover the fact that I was scared out of my mind. I called Daichi and asked if I could invite Tsukki over. I already knew the answer but I should still ask. Daichi, as expected, said yes and to get to the car already. After I hung up I told tsukki that we had to rush to go to Daichi. I began to drag Tsukki to the parking lot. He grumbled after me but he wasn’t resisting so I continued to drag him. 

When we got to the car, traffic was horrible as per usual. We got in, and Daichi pulled out to get in line to exit the parking lot. Kiyoko turned around and quietly introduced herself, and Tsukki politely introduced himself. Daichi turned around, “Aren’t you one of Koushi friends?” he asked, after he introduced himself. “I am. He is always going on about you Sawamura.” Daichi gasped slightly and said “Oh, really?” Tsukki replied, “Oh definitely It’s always ‘Daichi-this, and Daichi-that, but from what I heard, you provide a similar situation for your friends as well.” Tsukki imitated an infatuated Suga. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Daichi so red. I giggled slightly at my older brother’s face. “Oh you hush it, Tadashi!” Daichi slightly yelled at me. This caused me to laugh harder. Kiyoko looked at Tsukki and said with a straight face, “You are correct Tsukishima. It’s always, ‘Oh koushi is so pretty, oh koushi is a god sent from heaven, oh koushi!’” She lowered the pitch of her voice to imitate Daichi and she raised her arm and draped it across her forehead to make herself look like someone longing for the love of their life. Tsukki burst out laughing at her imitation. Her voice and face of impassiveness did it for the tall blonde. We were both laughing so hard. “Oi, you two better shut it before I make you guys shut it.” Daichi used his fatherly voice and both me and Tsukki promptly ‘shut it’. “Told you they are going to make a scary couple.” I whispered to Tsukki. “Now I am wiser.” Tsukki said back, quietly.

When we got home, the first thing I saw was fur. We own a large, old dog. She is still very active for her age, and she insists on greeting me every time I come home. Her name is Goldie, since I got to name her when I was a small child, and she is a golden retriever. The dog jumped on me as soon as I opened the car door. She then proceeded to bark at Tsukki. Tsukki is afraid of dogs. This is a fact I did not know until 5 seconds ago. As soon as Goldie barked at Tsukki, he screeched and ran. Goldie thought that was her invite to play with him. This did not end well. She chased Tsukki while Kiyoko laughed hysterically on the side lines, it wasn’t a good start to Tsukki staying over for dinner. Once I got Goldie back on her chain. Tsukki looked terrified and beyond pale. “I’m so sorry! I should have asked you if you were okay with dogs!” I said once we got inside. I could still hear Kiyoko laughing at the scene that took place moments ago. “I-It’s f-fine.” Tsukki stuttered. I led him up to my room. “Sorry for the mess!” I said once we stepped in. Really it wasn’t much of a mess, but there was still some things on the floor, and he was probably used to a nicer looking rooms than my house. 

Tsukki walked over to my wall and examined the picture I had hanging on the wall. It was a drawing of a forest with a ghost girl standing in front that war had given me a long time ago. I hung it up due to it being sentimental to me, and due to the fact that it was so pretty. We stood around and talked about our lives for a bit until I asked, “So, how did you know.” I asked timidly. Tsukki looked nervous as he brought his hands in front of him to form an ‘O’, I had come to learn that this a nervous habit that he does. “Promise me that you won’t think lower of me. I know that I hold people’s secrets over them, but please don’t think lower of me.” Tsukki almost pleaded. Oh gosh, what is he going to do? “O-Okay.” I stuttered. Tsukki seemed semi-content with my answer and he took his shirt off to reveal his toned body. Damn, I would have never guessed, I mean I thought he was fit, but not this fit. I felt like I had seen someone very alike to Tsukki. To my surprise Tsukki just turned around to show me the answer to my unasked question.

I reached out to feel those familiar scars, and trace that tattoo of the deer skull. “War.” I said tentatively. Tsukki turned around slowly and he looked close to crying at this point and said, “Sorry if my true identity disappoints you, Tadashi.” I stepped closer to him, and I wrapped my arms around his bare torso. “You disappoint me sometimes, but now is not one of those times. Why didn’t you tell me?” I whispered to him, when he reciprocated the hug. He mumbled something about being scared and I decided not to push it. When we pulled apart he tugged his shirt back on. “Well i’m really happy that I finally get to know you outside of the Street.” I said sweetly. Tsukki blushed slightly at my comment. Then a thought came to mind. “Wait does that mean that we are now friends outside of the street too?” I asked hopefully. Tsukki tsked and said, “I already thought we were friends, asshole.” It felt good to know the closest person to me was this lanky asshole. It also felt good to no longer be afraid of the scariest person in school. I guess that was two birds with one stone. “Hey, at least I’m not the most feared person in the school, jackass.” I replied with no real bite to my words. Tsukki tsked at my defiance towards him. “I liked you better when you were quivering in fear because of me.” Tsukki huffed in fake annoyance. “Pssh, you know that went down the drain along with my respect of authority towards you, string bean.” I teased. He laughed slightly at my quip. 

“I’m glad you finally know me outside of the Street, Tadashi.” he said fondly. I smiled lightly and replied, “I’m kind of glad that you somehow found out. By the way, how did you find out?” Tsukki seemed to ponder a bit and said, “Do you know Bokuto Koutarou?” I nodded happily and he continued, “Well, he is a close friend of mine and he was extremely happy that you had given him your number. Koutarou doesn’t have a lot of friends-” I interrupted him, “Are you telling me, that Bokuto doesn’t have many friends?” I asked in disbelief. Bokuto was a hard working guy. He was very excitable and he is extremely loud, but he is very sweet, and he means well. He was an all around fun guy, and for a Soc he was very sweet. Tsukki nodded in response. “How? He is so nice!” I said in shock. Bokuto may have been a senior, but he acted like a child sometimes, but still! he is really great once you get to know him. “He doesn’t fit in very well as you can probably guess, but anyway when you gave him your number he showed me out of excitement. You had given me you number as Pestilence not long after. I recognized the number as I have a photographic memory if you remember, and well I wanted to confirmed it. So I kept watch to see the resemblance.” Tsukki mumbled the last part but I still caught it. Typical War. I was about to say something smart until mom called up, “Boys! Come down and set the table!” I turned to make my way towards the kitchen when Tsukki grabbed my arm. “What is it?” I asked when I turned around. Tsukki looked at me so gently and said, “I won’t let those kids at school bother you anymore.” I scowled at him slightly and said, “Don’t beat anyone up, understand? I don’t want you to get in trouble.” He nodded and we made our way to the kitchen to set up for dinner. 

Shouyou showed up for dinner and Tsukki was polite to everyone except the ginger, fluffy boy. Apparently they had met before and they didn’t agree back then, either. Tsukki and Shou were both scolded several times during dinner because of their arguments. It was kinda funny, because Shouyou would get all loud and Tsukki would get all smirky and say some smart comment about Shou’s height. It was quite the entertainment. Mom thought so too, until Daichi almost took strangling them seriously. Shouyou and Tsukki were put on dish duty as punishment. Me and my mom stood by the door to the kitchen to watch them to make sure they didn’t kill each other. “Oooooh, i’m surprised that a big, bad Soc like you can even clean a dish.” Shou said tauntingly. I knew from experience that Socs didn’t really do these simple tasks as they were too rich these trivial things, but Tsukki was doing pretty good. Tsukki turned towards Shou and said, “If you want to clean them, I can dry. You know, since I’m so incompetent with this rudimentary task.” He seethed. Yikes, this is going south fast. 

Mom butted into the conversation before either of them could say anything more. “Both of you hush it! You are both guests, but you are in my house, you will listen to what I say, and you will not continue this pointless bickering! Do I make myself clear?” Both boys nodded with fear. “Now, Kei, Dear it is getting dark. Do you want someone to drive you home?” Mom asked without the authority in her voice. “Ma’am, would it be okay if I stayed a bit longer?” Tsukki asked politely. It amazed me how that boy could make his personality do a complete 180, but then again I knew this for quite sometime. My mom responded with, “You can stay as long as you like, sweetie. Just make sure you don’t make your parents worry.” Tsukki grumbled a little bit at that. I wondered why, until it hit me; everything that War told was Tsukki. So the home life that War described was Tsukki’s. The memory of his upbringing was still fresh in my mind due to him only telling me a couple of months ago. 

Tsukki’s father abused him, his brother and his mother. His father was a high ranking official that was married to an equally high ranking woman. Tsukki’s mother was not that woman. Tsukki’s mother was a born greaser. Tsukki’s father became attracted to Tsukki’s mother when his father was already married. Tsukki’s mother didn’t know that he was already married, she didn’t even know he was such a high ranking man in the neighboring town. Tsukki’s mother was pregnant with Tsukki’s older brother not long after she had met Tsukki’s father. They were never legally married. When Tsukki’s brother was born they broke up for awhile. Tsukki’s father kinda paid her child support, but he came back years later, and convinced Tsukki’s mother that he wouldn’t leave this time. After tsukki was born, the relationship that Tsukki’s mother and father had began to decline. They fought more and they first time he struck her it was in front of her 8 year old and her 2 year old. The abuse towards his mother only escalated. The abuse then carried over to Tsukki and his brother. Tsukki had a mutilated back. He said that his father would belt him until his back was raw and he passed out. 

Tsukki said his brother got it worse, because he would try and protect his brother and mother. His brother still had the cigarette burns were still imprinted on his brother’s skin. Tsukki’s mother had enough. She slowly began to find out who Tsukki’s father really was. Tsukki’s family lived in poverty. His mother thought that Tsukki’s father was poor, like them, until she found out that he lived a completely different life when she traveled to the neighboring town to calm down. She dug up everything about him once she found out. She then proceeded to show up to his wealthy estate and use their relationship against him. She made him give her control of all his bank accounts. They had moved from their old house to a city that would far away from Tsukki’s father. Tsukki’s mother had then made sure to show the evidence of the domestic abuse and throw his ass in prison. She had gotten the best lawyer and made sure that he would be put away for a long time. Tsukki’s father was dangerous, and he was wealthy, at least he used to be. Tsukki was more scared of his own father than anything else after everything he had done to Tsukki’s family.

Tsukki snapped his fingers in front of my face to snap me out of my memory of the story. Then another thought dawned on me, that meant that his father was out of prison, somehow. He probably paid someone off. Also Tsukki used to be a greaser. “Huh.” I said in acknowledgment of my thoughts. “What are you thinking so hard about sweetie?” Mom said in slight concern. I snapped out of my slight daydream at her question. “Huh? Oh, it’s nothing really. I’m just reminiscing.” I said. Tsukki gave me an odd look. “Oh yeah, Tsukki. How long do you want to stay over?” I asked. He was leaning on the door frame closest to me. “My mom doesn’t mind when I come home, and I don’t really either. So whenever you want me to go home, I guess?” Shou yelled across the house and asked, “Can I stay the night, Tadashi?” I yelled back, “Ask Dai, or mom, I don’t run this place!” I heard Tsukki snicker a little bit at that. Mom yelled, “Why do you want to Shouyou? Does Natsu have her friends over again?” there was a pause, and then we barely heard a meek “yes.” Me and mom started giggling to ourselves while Tsukki looked confused. The last time Shou stayed at his house with his sister and her friends, he couldn’t get the glitter and stickers out of his hair for weeks.

Mom yelled back that Shou could stay over, and then she turned to Tsukki and asked if he wanted to stay over as well. “Sure, if that would be fine with you. My mom is out of town handling business and my older brother is at college. So I’m in no hurry to be home.” Once we settled everything, Tsukki and Shou driven home to pick up some stuff for the following school day. I was glad that my mom was so lax with my friends staying over.

I had just set up a movie to watch as the two of them were away when Tsukki and Shouyou walked into my room. Covered in glitter. Hm, and here I was thinking why they were taking so long. Tsukki looked murderous, and Shouyou looked less than amused (no matter how hard Shou may try he can’t look scary) when I burst out laughing. Tsukki and Shouyou then looked at each other and Tsukki said something that I didn’t quite catch. Then Tsukki crawled on the bed and went behind me (I was laughing too hard to notice them conspiring against me) and pinned my hands. I tried to struggle and get away from his iron grip when Shouyou came in front of me. “You just had to laugh at us didn’t you?” was all he said and then he shook a huge amount of glitter out of his hair and onto me. I squeaked in surprise as the glitter was dumped on me. After they let me go, we began to set up their bedding. I looked at my like it had died. It was covered in glitter. Both Tsukki and Shou saw this and snickered at me. I looked at both of them menacingly and said, “One day you will pay.” Both looked at me surprisingly and worried for their own well being. Good, I deserve to be feared. I continued on my task of getting the glitter out of my bed and off my body. 

When we were getting Tsukki and Shouyou setup to sleep on the floor; our fat, tabby cat, Rudy lumbered in and sat down on Tsukki newly made bed. “Why?” Tsukki asked exasperated. I was going to answer when mom yelled, “I’m letting Goldie in!” Tsukki paled and before I could get up and quickly close the door, she ran in. She is a sweet dog, but she is too hyper for her own good, especially since she is almost 150 pounds. She ran, and jumped full force at me. Now I had just stood up and walked almost to the door, until I was right in front of Tsukki to close said door, this did not end well. I landed hard on my ass as she launched herself at me. When I landed I fell on Tsukki, crushing him with my weight and Goldie’s. She then got off of us and strolled over to Shouyou and then she proceeded to greet him with sloppy kisses until he was squealing. When I regained my balance, I crawled off his lap and Tsukki began to process that the dog was still in the room. He began to scramble to get himself out of the dog’s reach. “Out! Shoo, go on Goldie!” I shouted. Goldie sadly padded out of the room to go cuddle with mom, and I felt guilty.

“Thanks.” Tsukki said quietly to me. “Nah, don’t thank me. I should have warned you that we had her.” I replied while rubbing my back since it still hurt from Goldie’s tackle. “Tadashi! Why is Rudy so cute?! He is so fluffy! I’m going to take him home with me, he is now officially my cat!” Shouyou enthusiastically declared from Tsukki’s bed by the door where he was messing with the cat. “Get off my bed, I just made it.” Tsukki said while dusting himself off. “No.” shouyou said while pouting. Tsukki walked over to the cot and looked down at Shouyou who was still pulling a defying pout as protest, but you could see his determination crumbling. Tsukki sighed in defeat and sat down next to Shouyou. That surprised both me and shouyou, the latter was more vocal than me. “What are you planning? Please don’t kill me! I’ll move! I’m sorry!” Shouyou drew out that last ‘sorry’ while he was hugging a very distraught Tsukki, cat forgotten. “Get off of me! I’m not going to kill you for sitting on my bedding, Jesus!” Tsukki was trying to push the fluffy ginger off, as he was sobbing on him, and Tsukki didn’t really like other people touching him, let alone hugging him. Shouyou brightened up when Tsukki said he wouldn’t kill him. “Yay!” Shouyou shouted into Tsukki’s ear. Tsukki muttered something along the lines of ‘annoying.’

Things after this went rather okay considering the fact the that Tsukki and Shouyou were together in the same room. We had decided together that we weren’t going to go to the street together that night when Tsukki and me had a moment alone. I knew that Shouyou was a restless sleeper, I never said anything though, y’know just encase he rolled on top of an unsuspecting Tsukki in the night. So when the alarm rang in the morning and I looked at the floor where Shouyou and Tsukki were sleeping in different futons. I was very amused to see Shouyou sprawled out on top of Tsukki. The moment Tsukki woke up all hell broke lose. And even when I had to break the two boys apart I didn’t regret inviting the tall blonde over. Okay, maybe I only regretted it when they woke me up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? I hope so. Anyway again I am so sorry for me not updating, and it wont happen again! I will try to update every week, but I am going on a trip to see family so it may be every two weeks? don't kill me, but I wont pull what I just did, again.


	6. The god that graced me: Daichi's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does everything have to be so chaotic all the time. At least Koushi Sugawara is Daichi's reprieve from his chaotic family. Even if he does send the lovestruck Daichi into a anxious mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Sorry this took so long. I have been traveling, and as soon as I got to my destination I got sick, so I hope you accept this fluff as my sincerest apology. (・ε・｀) Also I reedited the past chapters and I added the past child abuse tag due to Tsukki's past, and I don't want people to read it and be triggered!

The shrieking from my alarm pulled me from my blissful dream. I woke up before the others due to me not wanting to be late, and having to make sure they are awake. I don’t even attempt to wake up Tadashi before his alarm anymore, he is seriously scary if he doesn’t wake up on his own, but that doesn’t mean I let him sleep in forever. I just know that he can get ready in about 2 minutes. 

I go to the small bathroom in our small one story house to brush my teeth and get ready for the day. The one good thing happening today is that Koushi and me are going out today. Koushi is so ethereal, he is so beautiful, and smart, and kind. He can sometimes be a grump but it’s so endearing, also he is so fair to those around him. Soc or not he is a great person. I know that everyone says that I keep going on about him, but words really can’t describe how great he is in my eyes. 

With that said, I was really nervous about our date today. I mean I don’t see why he would want to go out with a Greaser like me. Socs and Greaser don’t really get along well, and we are typically viewed as dirt by Socs. I knew that Koushi was better than that, but I still couldn’t understand someone like him would want to go out with me. Anyway I was happy that he asked me out, because I know I would never be able to. 

After I got ready for the day I checked my watch and realized that it was time to make sure that Tadashi, Shouyou, and Tsukishima were up. I walked into Tadashi’s room to see Tsukishima practically throwing a very angry Shouyou off of him, and a very sleepy, grumpy looking Tadashi trying to calm Tsukishima down, though he was doing a very half assed job of it. I looked down at my watch and came to the conclusion that it was way too fucking early in the morning for this shit. I knocked on the open door to alert them that I was right there.

Tsukishima and Shouyou looked they were just caught stealing a bank, while Tadashi is still attempting to function in the morning with so much ruckus. “What the hell do you think you are doing.” I seethed. “Shouyou was on top of me and I didn’t appreciate waking up to that.” Tsukishima was quick to throw Shouyou under the bus. “Uh huh. That still doesn’t mean you that you literally throw him at, what? 7:05 in the damn morning.” Both in question surged to explain themselves before Tadashi actually shut them up. “If you don’t shut up, I will break both of your arms. As Daichi said, it is far too fucking early for this.” I was funny to watch as both processed that Tadashi was not a fun person in the morning.

“Well good job for waking up Tadashi, now I don’t need to worry about waking him up.” I said to the two on the floor. Both turned to Tadashi to see that he was blearily grabbing at his pain meds, once he got 2 out he swallowed them dry. Then Tadashi’s alarm rang. I saw Tadashi begin to process the fact that he woke up before his alarm. When he shut off his alarm I saw the anger in his eyes from missing out on those few minutes of sleep. “I am going to fucking murder you two.” Tadashi said to the two boys now cowering on the floor. “Save it for school Tadashi. Your alarm was late anyway. Get up and get ready.” I said while walking away. I went to go check up on Kiyoko and make sure she was up. As usual she was up and ready. Both me and her ate cereal in silence. Mom rushed through and she greeted both me and Kiyoko on her way out. 

Me and Kiyoko finished our cereal just as the three boys came into the kitchen. We made our way to my car, so we could get to school. I loved my car. It was a gift from my parents and I cherished it. It is a 1970’s american mustang passed down from my dad. It is a sleek black and I have taken very good care of it ever since I was little. Shouyou jumped up and down like a kid at the sight of it still even though I have had it for a couple months now. That kid seriously has to run on solar energy or something to be this hyper in the morning. I can’t blame him though, because I kinda want to dance a little every time I see this beauty of a car. It is the one family heirloom that wasn’t sold to pay bills.

Once we got in the car I remembered that I couldn’t drive everyone home because me and Suga we’re going straight to the restaurant after school. “I can’t drive you after school, I am going out with Suga.” I heard a collective groan. Tsukishima spoke up, “If we drop by my house I can pick up my car. My mom got it out of the shop a couple days ago. I just didn’t need to drive it to school, but I can drive you guys home since you live so far from the school.” We all turned to look at the squashed blonde that was forced into the middle seat. “Tsukki you can drive?” Tadashi finally said. “Hmm yeah, I got my official license a day after my birthday. I got my permit the day after my 15th so it was all setup.” He said matter-of-factly to Tadashi. Everyone was still gawking at him when I asked, “Are you sure? They can walk if they need to.” I said while adding authority to my voice to make sure no one complained. “Yeah, I don’t mind. Yamaguchi and I go out after school typically anyway.” Tsukishima said apathetically. 

Tsukishima got in the front and Kiyoko went in the back and Shouyou went in the middle due to Tadashi being unmoving and no one was going to make the beauty sit in the middle. After Tsukishima got situated he directed me to his house when we arrived he told us he would be right out and went inside. He didn’t notice how we were all gawking at his house. It was like the step right below a mansion. When Tsukishima came back out we were still ogling at how clean cut everything looked. He hit a combination of numbers into a pin pad mounted on the wall right beside the garage door. The garage door opened slowly to reveal a sleek dark red charger. “No fucking way.” Shouyou said in awe. Tsukishima walked up to my car side, and I rolled down the window. “You can go on ahead to school, I’ll catch up with you later, Good luck on your date. Suga is a demon.” Tsukishima began to walk away after he said that, but before he could get far, Tadashi called out, “Wait, where does Kiyoko meet us after school?”

Tsukishima came back to the window. “Well, where would you like to meet us?” He asked Kiyoko. “Actually, I have club activities after school, so go on without me.” she replied nonchalantly. Shouyou suddenly spoke up, “Can you take me home too, Tsukishima?” Tsukishima’s reply was instant. “No.” Shouyou squeaked unattractively, “Stingyshima!” Tsukishima said something along the lines of, “At least I’m not short.” then they both started a yelling match right over me. 

“Quit your stupid bickering, immediately.” Both promptly shut up, thankfully. “Tsukki can’t you just take Shouyou home after school. Shouyou doesn’t have a ride since his parents are out of town.” Tadashi asked. Tsukishima sighed and huffed before saying “Fine.” I then realized that Tsukishima had quite a soft spot for my little brother. I absently thought, ‘Boy better watch out.’ Kiyoko got back in the front seat and I pulled out of the Tsukishima’s impressive estate. Tsukishima started up his charger, and pulled out behind my car. Finally we made our way to school. 

When we got to school, Koushi ran up to me and dragged me away from the group to this secluded little area by the wall.. “Daichi! Are we still on for after school, today?” He asked me attempting to hide his enthusiasm. God he was so cute, and beautiful, and I’m getting off track again. “Yes Koushi. Unless you had something come up?” I asked suddenly worried. What if he regret asking me out? Now I’m sounding like that wimp, Asahi. “No, nothing came up for me. So, we are taking your car to that Italian restaurant?” He asked me sweetly. “Yes, if that is still fine with you?” I asked to double check. “Yes, that sounds wonderful.” He replied as a light blush spread across his porcelain skin. God, he was so ethereal. It’s like a God looked at a measly ant and said, ‘Oh! I want that one!’.

Koushi has been asked out by basically everyone at school, yet every time the answer is always, ‘No, thank you. I’m sorry.’ So why me? I am not anything special. Also if his beauty wasn’t enough, he has a great personality. He isn’t to giving, nor too pushy. He is just so perfect. I mean of course he has his faults, everyone does, but they make him even more perfect in my eyes.

“Hey daichi, still with me?” Koushi said while waving a hand in front of me. I felt My face heat up at being caught daydreaming, again. “Heh, yeah sorry.” I said while bringing a hand to the back of my neck. Koushi looked around nervously before grabbing the front of my shirt and dragging me closer to the pillar and wall. My face was burning. He hadn’t let go of my shirt as he pulled me to the point my nose was almost touching his. “Daichi, do you really like me? Like, do you genuinely like me. Not just friends right?” He almost whispered as he pulled me a little closer. Oh my god, this close I can see that his toffee colored eyes are littered with speckles of yellow and gold. I could even see that he had very light freckles that spread across his cheeks “Jesus, I am so gay for you.” Koushi Burst out laughing at my sentence that I only meant to say in my head. “Shit! I didn’t mean to say that out loud!” Koushi only laughed harder. He even started keening over from laughing so hard, this ended with him laughing on my shoulder. I was sure that all the blood in my body was in my face, from me blushing so hard.

After he was finished laughing at my idiocy, he smiled sweetly at me. “To answer your previous question, yes, I have for awhile.” I muttered the last part. “That’s good I didn’t want to think that we were on different pages.” He whispered. We both leaned in and leisurely kissed. It was perfect for our first kiss in my opinion. My heart was hammering against my rib cage but I couldn’t be happier. I tentatively curled my fingers in the sides of his shirt. When we pulled apart, I couldn’t help saying, “I can’t wait for our date today.” Koushi laughed slightly and said, “Me either.” I was about to say something more when the bell rang signalling the need to get to class.

The school day sped by for me, surprisingly. In what seemed like the blink of an eye, me and Koushi were meeting up in the school parking lot to go to the restaurant. The place went mostly unknown to Socs, and tourists, but most greasers knew about it. The food served there was downright amazing. The owners were immigrants from Italy, and they were seasoned chiefs that took traditional Italian food and spiced it up a bit. Plus their prices were fair, and not overpriced. I knew this would be the perfect place to take Koushi, because 1. He probably never been there, and 2. Koushi loves spicy food, and some of the stuff served there was spicy enough to even appease the Mexicans in the town, (Tadashi being one.)

When we arrived the place was pretty packed, but I, thankfully, had already called ahead. Koushi absolutely lit up when we walked in. So I was thankfully right about him never being there before. When we sat down and looked over the menu he started small talk about what type of food they served here. When I told him that some of it was super spicy he scoffed. “I doubt it will be spicy enough for me.” He dared. “I don’t know koushi, Tadashi seems to find it at least somewhat meeting his standards.” I said suspiciously. “Pfft, I bet that boy could handle the amount of spicy food I can eat.” I laughed at his assumption. No one actually seemed to really realize that Tadashi had been raised on authentic Mexican food. That boy craved it since it reminded him of his parents. So Whenever he had the chance he would help mom make some authentic spicy food and everyone would burn their mouths while he happily munch on literal peppers. “Oh, Koushi. I can assure you. He can handle the spicy. He doesn’t find it spicy here, just good, I guess.” I said correcting him. “Alright, we will see about that mister. Does their spicy level match the level I hope for? Find out once our food is delivered.” Koushi said imitating a spokesperson. I laughed at his imitation.

Talking to Koushi was always easy and fun. That’s what made talking with him last for hours if you had the chance. The absence of words was typically peaceful and not anxious. Just his presence in general was easy going.

After we learned that Koushi found the pasta he ordered was up to his level of spicy, (He looked ready to weep from happiness) then came the bill fiasco. We both wanted to pay for one another. After arguing we both agreed that the next date we went out on I would pay, Koushi payed. He only won because I am weak. We drove around for a bit, just to look at the scenery. It was rather late when I dropped Koushi back off at his house. We both had a fun time and When I kissed him goodnight, we both agreed that we were officially in a relationship. I think both of us were pretty relieved to get that part over.

Driving back, I thought back to the prior events of the day. I was sure that I had the dumbest smile on my face during our entire time together, but I realized that Koushi did too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the date lived up to everyone's expectations. They are both so adorable, and Daichi has to put up with so much. Give the dad a break, 2K16. Sorry I pushed my headcannon of Mexican! Yamaguchi. I love that child so very much. Anyway I hope to finally get back to regular updates after this, but then again that's what I said last time, (ಥ_ʖಥ) I will try, and I am fairly certain I can do it! Anyway, until next time! （☆ω☆*）


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi stresses with his non existent love life, and an old friend makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLy JesUS. Okay, after a bagion and one years, I have done another chapter for this rough beauty. I am seriously sorry that I kept putting this off, there was a lot of personal problems that arose from my home and whatnot. I figured it out now, but i am still very lazy. So expect monthly updates I geuss ._.; Anyway, I love you guys being patient with me, and you guys are great, so here you go.

I watched as Daichi was pulled away as soon as we got in the school by a flustered Suga? I wished him good luck mentally, because I knew he was going to need it. Tsukki came up behind me and told me that he was going to meet his friends and asked if I wanted to tag along. I politely declined saying that I wasn't good with new people. Which he knew already, right? Shouyou said, “Why don't you go, Tadashi! Maybe kageyama is there.” Shouyou said the last part mostly to himself. 

“Sadly, that tyrannical King is in my group, as Suga is fond of him.” Tsukki said to Shouyou with a flick of his hand. Shouyou jumped up at his words and grabbed my hand saying, “lead the way, Stingyshima!” I begin to ask myself, “Why is he dragging me with him to go see his ‘not friend’?”. I turned back in enough time to see Keiji gave me a look of pity. My eyes probably had a look of of hopelessness and anxiety, because I had only met two of Tsukki’s friends, and they were nice but scary. Like Tsukki himself. 

I may not seem like I am scared of him, and I'm not, but that's only because I have known him for quite some time. I would still be terrified of the grumpy blonde if I hadn’t known the fact that he was war. Tsukki really is an intimidating person and no amount of time will stop that, I think? Most likely. Plenty others find him intimidating. As I said a while ago, mostly everyone in the school is scared of him and the secrets that he holds as weapons.

I saw a large group of people just standing around talking to one another. I realized, as dread spread through my body, They were all Socs. My heart felt like it was going to pack up its bags and leave my chest forever from how fast it was beating. This really was a bad idea.

Shouyou caught sight of the mopey raven haired boy and promptly ran off. Leaving me in the dust. Alone. No wait! I have Tsukki still. “Get over here and let me cheat off of your homework!” Bokuto yelled as he dragged said struggling, grumpy blonde off. I started to have a panic attack at the anxiety eating at my throat. I was now truly alone in this mob of people. A soft hand grabbed mine. An unfamiliar hand. Looked to the source and I saw a small, beautiful girl with blonde shoulder length hair gripping my hand with a look of anxiety on her face as well. “I am Hitoka Yachi!” We both just stared at each other as we both became paler with anxiety, and fear.

 

Yachi broke out of her stupor first and said, “Sorry! You just looked like you were getting an anxiety attack and sometimes it helps to have someone there for you! It always works for me, sorry to intrude!” She rambled and began to release my hand, and I promptly gripped her hand in fear of her leaving. Because it was kinda helping to have her hold my hand and just be there. Her presence calmed me weirdly, since both of us were freaking out. It made me think of how my mom used to hold my hand if I was crying when I was a child.

“Thank you! Sorry! it really is helping!” I said back. She visibly brightened and she brought her other hand up to run circles along the surface of my hand. She began to babble along random things to take my mind off the fact that was in a very uncomfortable environment. After my anxiety finally receded, we let go of each other's hands. “Sorry, I didn't even tell you my name. My name is Tadashi Yamaguchi.”

The conversation between me and Yachi was actually really nice, and easy going. We both shared similar interests and we became friends rather quickly. I actually forgot that she was in my last block, until she mentioned it. It was nice meeting someone like her. She has horrible anxiety like me, though hers might possibly be worse, and she is a very sweet and genuine girl. we actually exchanged contact information just as the bell rang signaling us to go to class. We promised to text each other and see one another in 4th block, as we sped away to our respective classes.

In first block, Daichi looked so out of it. “Hey, how did your talk with Suga go?” I asked. “Wonderfully Tadashi, wonderfully. Except the fact that I embarrassed myself, but I think Koushi found it endearing or something, as he kissed me afterward.” Daichi said while regaining some sense. “Oooooo, big bro is getting some action before you officially get together.” I said teasingly. Daichi lightly smacked my arm as he laughed. Our class was just as uneventful as any other lesson in english, and by the end of it I was struggling to stay awake.

I met up with Keiji when 1st block ended, as per usual. Keiji was wearing a cute owl hoodie that Shouyou had gotten him last Christmas. It was grey and had little owlets on the pocket saying ‘hoo’s there?’ I remember when Keiji had unwrapped it there was a small, uncharacteristic smile on his face as he thanked Shouyou.

“How did this morning go?” Keiji asked when we began walking towards class. “I had a panic attack, but this girl helped me calm down.” I responded. “She sounds nice. Whats her name?” Keiji asked. I kind of snickered to myself as Keiji sounded almost exactly like a mom talking to their kid after school. “Her name is Hitoka Yachi. She was very nice and we became friends.” I replied in amusement. “Oh, I think I know her. She was in one of my classes. She is very smart, but quiet.” Keiji said as we rounded the corner of the hallway. 

Bokuto barreled into me and Keiji, knocking all of us to the floor. Including himself. “Oh, Hey Akaashi! Hey Yamaguchi! Sorry, I just need to get to my class to take that make up test! See ya after school akaashi!” As Bokuto scrambled to his feet he helped both of us up quickly and ran off yelling goodbyes to both me and Keiji.

“How does he know you, Keiji?” I asked mildly stunned. I turned to Keiji to see if he was alright when I didn’t get a reply. The usually placid face was adorned with a blush. Keiji finally turned to me looking like a deer caught in headlights. he face suddenly turned dark, scaring me out of my stupor. “Not. A. Word.” He threatened ominously. I nodded my head in understanding, thoroughly scared of the owl lover/group mom. We both got up and I kept my mouth shut. Unfortunately, for me, that didn’t last long.

So Keiji likes the human who looks like a horned owl on crack? huh. Who would've guessed. Man, I'm far too sarcastic today. Tsukki must be rubbing off on me. Then it hit me, did Bokuto say that he and Keiji are hanging out after school? That must be why he didn't want a ride home! He’s meeting his crush to do something! My realization made me want to know more of the relationship going on between my two friends. I brought my question to life despite being threatened not to.

“Why are you and Bokuto hanging out after school??” Keiji turned to me very slowly in a fashion that made me instantly regret opening my big mouth. “Why would you like to know, Tadashi?” Keiji questioned slowly. This scared me more into regret, leading me to babble. “Well, y’see I was curious, and I was just wondering because, y’know I want to know about my friend’s romantic life? Fuck, that’s not what I meant, Uh I mean I just wanted to know about the relationship between you and Bokuto. Y’know what? Why don’t we just forget that I even opened my mouth. What a wonderful day we are having, isn’t it keiji? Did you know that Tsukki is tak-” My rambling was stopped by Keiji smacking his hand over my mouth. Wait, was Keiji laughing? “Y-Y-You’re such a-a bad person t-to be put under any pressure!” He was full out laughing now. What. in the. World? “I-I can’t honestly remember why I thought you would use my crush on Bokuto against me!!” Oh, I get it now. Keiji was worried that I would be cruel and hold it against him. How silly. I started to giggle a little bit along with my usually silent friend.

When he calmed down we began to continue on our way to class, still smiling and giggling occasionally on the way. When we reached the class, I had gotten all the information about Bokuto and Keiji’s relationship that he cared to tell me. I found out that Keiji met Bokuto in his tutoring program that he is a part of. Bokuto needed help in English, Physics, and History. Surprisingly he was a master of Math. He even helped Keiji sometimes with his math. When Keiji had started being Bokuto’s tutor, he didn’t like the loudmouth very much, because Keiji is a very quiet person in general and doesn’t like much noise. Well, as time went on Bokuto grew on Keiji in more ways than just friendship. 

Our class went by slowly and was full of classwork that turned into homework. I needed help with equations and that isn’t a surprise to anyone. I’m honestly drowning in my school work. It’s stressful and I’m prone to anxiety. I feel very lucky to have friends and family that help me with my class/homework. 

When the bell rung for us to be let out, Keiji just finished up the last problem while I was still struggling with the second part of question 4. We both packed up and talked about nothing, well I talked and Keiji listened. As we parted ways a bright orange fluff ran full force at me.

“Tadashi! Tadashi! Tadashi! Kageyama asked me to go to the movies with him!!!!” I looked down at the excited figure to realize that the orange fluff was indeed shouyou. “I thought you hated him, Shouyou?” Shouyou made a thoughtful face for a moment and then muttered, “I never meant it, I was jealous of how good he is in volleyball.” Ah, So that is how they met. The sport that Shouyou wished to dedicate his life to. The thing is that he was pretty awful at everything but spiking, which is surprising due to the fact that he is so short.

“So did you accept his offer to go to the movies?” Shouyou jumped up at my question and yelled ‘Yes!’ and started blabbing on about how great Kageyama was and how he sometimes acted kingly, and was annoyed by shouyou. Wow everyone in our group are getting significant others, and there’s me. Pining hopelessly over a sarcastic god of a man. Now I just sound like an old woman pining over her long lost love. I even imagined myself gray, old, wistfully look out the window to a wide field , chin in hand, sighing.

Shouyou stopped jumping and then asked if I was okay. “Hmm? Yeah, I’m fine Shou.” Just as he was about to reply the bell rung to signal that we were late. “Shit!” we all said at the same time. 

After sprinting to our classes we separated to go in the designated rooms. I got a light scolding, and questioning for my tardiness.  
The teacher didn't mark me as absent for some reason, as she typically is a bit of a hardass on the tardy policy. I guess a first time offender thing?

The lecture on the bonds between atoms seemed to go on forever. The lecture finally ended and a huge packet was passed out. The class collectively groaned at the sight. Luckily the bell to signal lunch was beginning, rang. We all practically rushed to eat the cardboard mass of calories called school food.

By the time I had gotten my food I went to my usual table to see kageyama as red as a tomato and Shouyou grinning like a madman with a mission. Isn't this going to be fun. 

As soon as I sat down I regretted it. “Tadashi, don't you say that going to the movies is a date for most people?” Shou asked without looking at me. “I mean it's not just for couples Shou.” I replied with the tone of ‘please not today’. He promptly ignored my tone and said hawtly “Well who else do you go to the movies with?” I replied tiredly, “I don’t know shouyou, your friends and family? Ring a bell? You went to the movie with Natsu last week, and she’s your baby sister.” Shouyou gave me a pleading look that basically read, ‘please help me with my idiotic love life!’ Damn, sometimes I wish I had more friends to sit with at lunch. “Of course Kageyama here is a different case, because you guys keep making lovey dovey eyes at each other while fighting over stupid shit!” I barely refrained from yelling. I guess I'm just getting angrier as I think about my pathetic situation. I almost feel bad.

The two of them looked slightly terrified from my small outburst, and then there is a looming shadow over me. Great, I bet it’s a teacher. A snarky honeycomb voice flowed over me. “What have you two done to piss off the usually patient Yamaguchi?” I looked up, and managed to see Tsukki standing very closely behind me giving off a vibe of arrogance and smugness. When I leaned back to look at him my head actually lightly rested on his lower stomach. I blushed so hard that I’m sure I was beginning to look like the strawberries on his favorite dessert. I quickly looked forward. “They are just idiotically arguing if Kageyama actually asked shouyou on a date, which he did.”Tsukki hummed in agreement to my statement and sat down beside me. Kageyama and Shouyou both looked at eachother and said at the same time, which was creepy as hell, “Salt boyfriends.” Both me and Tsukki turned red at this. I stuttered out, “W-what d-do you mean, s-s-salt boy-boyfriends?” I stammered. shouyou decided that this was his time to be smart, “Well, You and Tsukishima are salty when together. I mean, Stingyshima is always salty, but when you, Tadashi, are with him, you become just as mean at times. Also it's so clear that you two are in looooooveeee.” shouyou said with a grin of confidence. Oh I'll show you mean, I thought. Kageyama and Shouyou both paled at the face I must've been making.

Before I could strangle both of them, Tsukki placed a hand on my shoulder to calm me. I turned and looked at Tsukki and he said, “Well at least, if we were in a relationship we wouldn’t aren't being complete morons like you two, and argue over if a date is actually a date.” shouyou, and kageyama’s stammered fading into the background as those words bounced my anxious mind. ‘if we were in a relationship…’ gosh those words do not make my mood better, as they were to piss off the other two. Just as Shouyou was going to rebuttal, I got up and went to get something from the vending machine, I said as much as I began walking away.

I made it to the vending machine when three people came up behind me. They began with their usual shit with mocking me and shoving me a bit. I asked them to leave me be, after all I just wanted a drink. “Y’know, Tsukishima is pretty pathetic to hang out with you. I can't believe he lowered himself to your level!” The boy laughed a little before continuing, “the rest of you lot are pretty scraggly too, I guess you can't expect anymore than that from greasers though. He-” the boy didn't get to finish that sentence as I slammed him against the wall beside the vending machine. “You see, I have a headache, and a very short fuse today. Don't you ever bring up my friends again, or I won't hold back. Got it?” I asked menacingly. The boy is was holding against the wall tried to nod as best as he could considering his predicament. His friends verbally agreed and tried to get me off their friend. I finally let him go as a teacher was beginning to gain interest. The boys scrambled off and I got my off brand Gatorade. 

When I got back to the table everyone looked at me in shock and awe. Well I can assume they saw, damn. “You good tadashi?” Shouyou asked. “Yes, why wouldn't I be?” no one answered for a moment and then Tsukki spoke up, “You held a linebacker on the football team against a wall, and he was a solid six inches above the ground.” Oh, shit. Did I lift him? “Well, note to self, do not mess with Yamaguchi.” kageyama declared mildly. I laughed a little at that, scaring Kageyama and Shouyou to launch together in a hug cuddle thing of terror.

The rest of lunch passed uneventfully, well as uneventful with Shouyou and kageyama hounding each other, along with Tsukki being sassy and rude. When the bell rang we went back to class my teacher began a demonstration to show us how sodium reacts with water. Besides that fun, we didn’t do anything but worksheets on the demonstration. When the bell rung signalling that 3rd had finally ended, I was already packed up. I got up and began a brisk walk to my final class of the day, World History. 

Class passed fruitlessly. When a good portion of time had passed in the lecture, I felt Tsukki lightly poke me my arm, breaking me out of my note taking trance, to see a small note resting on my desk. ‘So, do you want to go somewhere after school?’

The messy scrawl of handwriting made me forget my siblings and their relationships. It made me think that though they may have gotten the person of their wishes, that I wasn’t exactly alone, despite my feelings not being requited, I still knew that I was cared for by him. Tsukki really acted just like war did to me. He was harsh, but there was a curb to it that not many others see. Tsukki is just a very guarded person. Even after all these years he still doesn’t let me win over his pride completely, no matter how fake that pride actually is. Yet with this, I know that he wouldn’t ever hurt me, or let harm come to me. Tsukki is a guarded person but it’s not of just himself.

I shook myself out of my stupor with the realization that I had been staring at a stupid note fondly for far too long. I flipped the scrap piece over, hoping Tsukki didn’t notice my dumb expression. 

I wrote back a small, ‘Aren't we also taking Shou home?’ I passed the small note back. The blonde scowled as he obviously forgot about taking Shou home. He opened his note book to a new page and began writing out a note, when the phone for the classroom went off. 

The teacher muttered into the receiver angrily, attempting to keep their voice down. The teacher apparently gave in to the person on the other side of the line and sighed saying much louder than how the rest of the conversation was going, “well, bring them up.” 

The teacher then hung up the phone and went to the front of the class again saying, “We will have a new student come join us in moment, class.” 

About 5 more minutes of notes, and the door opened to reveal the new student. Of course I wasn't paying attention, I was writing dumb notes to Tsukki. “Tada-chan?” 

That voice, who is that? I looked up and I saw a boy with sweeping brown hair and deep amber eyes, staring right at me. He looked to be in his late teens and was rather leanly built.

We stared for a bit, until I realized that this was the same small boy that I played with in my youth. He was my best friend before the accident. “Tooru?” I asked unsure.

“Tada-chan!” at his the sound of his voice, as we've of nostalgia washed over me. It brought me back to a time where as a child I wasn't literally fighting to stay alive, were I wasn't pitted against really big kids, that were only 4 years older than me, and still double my size. It brought me back to a time where we never worried if there was going to be dinner. It brought me back to the time of my original parents.

I could only stare at this kid from a dead past as he waved at me excitedly. No matter how much the thought of losing that past and everything that came after it, I still could never hate him. I waved back shyly and said softly “hey Tooru. Long time, no see.” 

The boy looked exuberant and said, “ Yeah long time for sure! 8 years now, right? Why did you stop coming around? I've missed you man!” thankfully the teacher told him to be quiet and to sit in an assigned seat after introducing himself.

“Mr. Oikawa, we have a massive project that is going to take up the whole semester, I will give you the details after I assign you with a group.” she hummed a bit and said “Mr. Kuroo’s group should suffice as I sat you right beside them.” after her covering the basics she began doing notes again.

I was reliving a painful past unaware of Tsukki’s hurt expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you, and sorry that cliffhanger was supposed to be worse, but I couldn't do that to you after leaving you hanging for so long. SO, it could be worse...

**Author's Note:**

> This story will updated weekly! I will tell you if I will be late (probably during finals). Have a good day fellow trash!
> 
> -Also P.S. The use of the last name is out of respect, normal friends call each other by first names, except Testu wants to be an ass to Kei. And Suga prefers to be called Suga by his friends, except Daichi. He's special. ( ◞･౪･)  
> -Also P.S.S. I will never add the 'underage' warning because if anything happens, they will both be almost the same age and 16+. I will add the tags and I will warn you in the notes before that chapter if it makes you uncomfortable.


End file.
